


Cocktail hour with the cousins

by MarikaFromCincy



Series: Ginger Cousins AU [1]
Category: Call the Midwife, Carmilla (Web Series), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarikaFromCincy/pseuds/MarikaFromCincy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cousins Nicole Haught, Danny Lawrence and Patsy Mount attend another cousin’s wedding with their dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cocktail Hour

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bit carried away with the headcanon of Nicole Haught and Danny Lawrence being cousins and wrote this. I added Patsy Mount too because she is another tall redhead in love with a short brunette.

Nicole Haught quickly scanned the reception hall, making sure everything was in order. She pointed at everything her new sister-in-law had told her to check. She had been sent by her over early, knowing she couldn’t trust her brothers to make sure everything was in order. 

“Candles, name cards, flowers, hanging decoration, menus, tables, chairs, height chairs.” 

She took an exaggerated deep breath. “Think everything’s in order?” she asked as she turned over her shoulder. She peered around realizing she was the only one in the reception hall. “Patsy?” 

Patsy Mount slowly exhaled the smoke of her cigarette beside the cocktail table set up outside the park shelter house that was acting as the reception hall for her cousin’s wedding. Everyone was slowly arriving as they walked over from the ceremony, which took place about a mile away in a different part of the park. She had been sent back early with Nicole to help make sure everything was in order, but she was letting her handle it. 

“Still, Patsy?” Nicole called as she stepped outside and approached her older, British cousin throwing her arms out to her sides before hooking her fingers into the belt of her suit pants. “As a nurse shouldn’t ya know that shit kills?” 

Patsy smirked at her little cousin. “And as a cop, shouldn’t you know there isn’t anything illegal about it?” 

Nicole grinned at her. “Yeah, well I’m just worried about you, you know?” 

“Aw, is she worried about you?” Danny Lawrence joked as she threw her arm around her cousin’s neck.

Patsy nodded at her inferior in age but slightly superior in height cousin. “Apparently so. Do people not casually smoke in Canada?” 

Nicole scoffed and shook her head as she flagged down the man with the pitcher of beer. She peered over at her cousins, who both nodded in agreement. Nicole returned and carefully set three cups of beer on the table. Her cousins excitedly took the other two as she took a sip from her own. 

“Casually?” Danny questioned. “That isn’t what Delia has been saying?” 

Patsy nearly choked on her beer and barely stopped herself from spilling it over her green dress. “When have you been talking to Delia?” 

“Over Facebook,” Danny said with a shrug, causing her black shirt to briefly pull a little bit too much away from her black pants for some of the guest to find acceptable. “Not everyone lives in the middle of nowhere, with barely any internet access,” she shot at Nicole. 

Nicole huffed at them. “So Purgatory doesn’t get the best internet access. That university you go to doesn’t even get cell service sometimes. And the one time I tried to skype with you, my computer started leaking something,” she shot at her Canadian cousin. 

Patsy laughed at them as she briefly caught eyes with the second wave of the wedding attendants that were approaching the shelter, which was where they would have the dinner once they were let inside. 

“I have to agree with her there, Danny,” Patsy stated with a smirk. “That is much stranger.” 

“You basically live in a convent, weirdo,” Danny shot back at her. 

“Aye, not anymore. Thank god,” Delia stated as she stepped up beside Patsy at the table. “We’ve a flat now.” 

Nicole gasped in excitement as Danny smirked at her. 

“You got the flat back?” Nicole asked excitedly. 

Patsy peered down at Delia, who smirked up at her and smiled. She perched onto her toes to kiss Patsy. She had no fear in front of Patsy’s cousins. She had been a member of the Mount-Lawrence-Haught family for six years at that point. She wasn’t sure if she or Patsy would have said it had been that long. Sure, they had started dating six years ago but being part of the family? They would have never admitted it had been that long if Nicole and Danny didn’t insist on it.  
Patsy pulled away and blushed nearly the color of everyone but Delia’s hair. 

“We did,” she replied. “Not the same one, but-”

“Same concept,” Delia added, as she waved at the beer pitcher man, the act nearly causing her silver shirt to pull out of her black pencil skirt. The beer man had poured her a cup. 

Patsy was excitedly staring at her waistline and cocked at eyebrow at her, as she watched the pleasure and then embarrassment spread over her face. Delia perked up when she felt another set of eyes of her, giving her basically the same expression. 

Delia laughed as she looked between Patsy and Nicole. “Perverts,” she joked at the both of them as she lightly slapped Patsy on the shoulder. 

Patsy laughed but then glared at Nicole with her mouth agape as she realized how red she had gone. 

“My god,” Patsy replied at her expression. “Did you have a childhood crush on my girlfriend?” 

Delia peered amused from Patsy to Nicole. 

She shook her head anxiously. “I mean maybe a little bit. But, you more than anyone know what my parents were like. I didn’t have many other…positive examples. That doesn’t make me a pervert,” Nicole stammered out. 

“Wait, who’s a pervert now?” Waverly asked as she and her tight-fitting silver dress arrived outside the dinner venue. 

Nicole loudly sighed and leaned her head onto Waverly’s shoulder. “Oh my god, thank you.” 

Waverly smirked at her. “For what? All I did was get here.” 

“Oh, you have no idea how much that was needed,” Nicole stated. 

Waverly glared up at her girlfriends’ cousins. “Are the two of you being jerks again?” 

Danny threw her arms out and scoffed. “No,” she replied. “We are being perfectly civil.”

“Yeah, civil like that war and stuff,” Kirsch announced as he stood beside Danny at the table. 

Danny glared at him and sighed. “What? Kirsch? Just, no.” 

Patsy started to laugh and Nicole struggled to not join in. 

“Oh this chump again?” Patsy asked her cousin. 

“We are just friends,” Danny stated sincerely, but with forceful anger. 

Patsy nodded with a joking seriousness that made Nicole laugh. 

Kirsch peered down at his suit with a smile and then up at Nicole’s realizing it was the same. “Like the suit,” he said with a smile, point at her. 

Waverly and Patsy simultaneously tried to hold in a laugh. 

“Oh leave them alone, Pats,” Delia told her. 

Patsy sighed in slight annoyance. “All right,” she stated as she leaned down and kissed her softly. “You win like always, darling.” 

“Eck gross,” Danny called at them. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Are you even allowed to be grossed out by this?" Delia called as Patsy finished her cup of beer and was quickly able to catch the beer man again. “How long has it been?” Delia said pointing between herself and Patsy. 

Danny stumbled for a moment. “I still thought it was gross once it first started.” 

“Well, you were what 15?” Patsy pointed out, with a smirked. 

“You are a weird bisexual,” Delia added. 

Danny struggled to stammer out a retort. 

“Oh my god,” Waverly stated. “You’re jealous.” 

Nicole cringed in exaggerated embarrassment beside her. 

Delia laughed. 

“Oh shots fired, Waverly,” Patsy called at her with a smirk. 

“What? No, I didn’t- I mean I don’t want to be mean to any of you. Oh god, Nicole has been so nervous about me meeting all of you and I am totally blowing it,” Waverly rambled. 

“Wave, just stop. Please,” Nicole instructed. 

Patsy continued to laugh as her awkward younger cousin, nearly folding in two with embarrassment. 

“Oh, Nicole,” Patsy stated as she leaned almost all the way across the cocktail table at her. “Darling, what is your problem?” 

Nicole fidgeted awkwardly as Waverly was even more awkward beside her. “It-it’s just it’s our first family event,” she said uncomfortably. “And the first time that I’ve brought someone.” 

Danny peered at her strangely. “So? You don’t need to worry about us.”

“I thought you said your family was super chill about this stuff?” Kirsch asked Danny confused, peering over at Patsy and Delia. 

Patsy smirked at him. “Most of us are. Is your father still being weird?” 

“Um, yeah,” Waverly answered expressively and Nicole blushed. “And that one aunt of yours.”

Delia started laughing. “Mabel?” 

Nicole sighed as Waverly nodded. 

“As much as I have tried I cannot get that woman to like me,” Delia stated. 

“Well, you aren’t the only one,” Patsy added. 

“Yeah,” Danny stated, turning away from the violinist, who seemed to appear with most of the wedding party and started playing a new song. 

After he had finished, they were ushered inside. Patsy found their table and peered down at the name cards until she found the chair with her and Delia’s. 

“Oh thank god,” Nicole said relieved as she pulled out the chair across from Delia for Waverly and sat across from Patsy. “I was worried you guys were finally going to be upgraded to the adult table.” 

“Thankfully not,” Patsy replied as she carefully placed her beer cup between the table decorations. 

“I don’t think there is much of a chance of us moving,” Delia added. 

“Yeah not until someone starts having kids,” Danny called pointedly at Patsy from down the table. 

Nicole quickly snapped her gaze to Patsy and peered at her excitedly. 

“Bloody hell, Nicole. No,” Patsy answered. 

Delia scoffed. “We aren’t even engaged yet, children. Calm down.” 

Danny laughed. “You are next in line.” 

Patsy blushed. “I am well aware of that. Don’t remind me.” 

Waverly nervously leaned over to Nicole. “And then you?” she whispered. 

Nicole peered at her nervously. “What? No. There is another cousin and one of my brothers between us.”

“Oh good,” Waverly replied with a nod. “That’s good we wouldn’t want to rush into anything or mess up the family order. That might make me unpopular.” 

Nicole’s eyes went wide and she was more than certain Patsy and Delia were gaping at her excitedly from across the table. “We can go out of order, it wouldn’t be the first time. But, it is a little early for that, Waverly.” 

“Right, right,” she said with a nod. She leaned back into her chair and looked ahead to see the two British girls smirking at her. She froze and peered at them nervously. 

“Oh my god,” Nicole sighed as she blushed and peered down at the table embarrassed. 

“Welcome to the family, darling,” Patsy told her with a smirk.


	2. Dance Portion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Danny have to deal with, despite their annoyance, Patsy and Delia’s interaction during the dancing portion of the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I told myself if I got more than 500 hits on the first day I would continue this fic. I got nearly 600 so here is the continuation of the Mount-Lawrence-Haught cousins fic. Thanks to everyone for reading and commenting. If you have ideas or requests for future chapters please comment because this is sheer fan-service fluff. 
> 
> Also for you Call The Midwife fans, my headcanon about Patsy was wrong for the longest time and I thought her entire family died during the war and she was raised at a Catholic orphanage, not boarding school, after the camp. I kept with an AU modern version of that in this fic, and I will probably have more on it later.

Nicole was sitting at a table on the edge of the dance floor peering into the group of people jumping and swaying to the music she would never listen to on her own. Okay, well maybe she had started recently but Waverly kept talking about different artists and Nicole wanted to at least check them out. 

As her brother’s DJ friend from college continued to fist bump the air and jump behind his MacBook with headphones half on his head, Nicole sighed as she watched her older British cousin dance with her girlfriend. Delia jokily grinded almost all the way down to Patsy’s knees as she laughed at her and then pulled her up and into a kiss before twirling her around and starting to dance as everyone else on the dance floor was. They looked so relaxed and casual, it almost annoyed Nicole. 

Danny huffed annoyed as she dropped into the chair beside Nicole. “How are they so...ugh. How is Patsy so good and so casual about all this?” Danny complained as she pointed her free hand at the British couple. She tipped her beer into her mouth with the other. 

Nicole sighed as she shook her head at Danny. “I don’t know,” Nicole stated with a mix of admiration and annoyance. “She is older.” 

Danny contemplated and then shook her head. “You know, I think it is because she doesn’t have any parents here.” 

Nicole scoffed and uncomfortably shank deeper into her chair. “That isn’t fair, Danny.” 

“What? Are you saying it isn’t true?” Danny asked as she turned to her cousin. 

“My parents are still here,” Nicole stated. 

Danny took a swig of her beer and then shrugged. “But she only lived with you guys for a few years before she went back to London.”

Nicole peered out at Patsy. She was so, so different than the broken, scared and damaged British cousin, she barely knew, who came to live with her family after the rest of her family had been killed in a home invasion. 

Nicole was unsure what to say for a moment. Sure, Danny was only two years younger than her but it seemed like a family tragedy that was kept to as few people as possible. And Danny, still, was too young. Looking back at it as an adult, Nicole wasn’t sure if that was for the best or not. She might have more of an issue with it, if Patsy was more thought of as the cousin with the dead family than the independent nurse with the Welsh girlfriend, she still hadn’t proposed to. 

“They are still the closest she has,” Nicole shot at Danny. “Maybe she just has more confidence than either of us.” 

Danny shrugged the way she always did when she realized she had been correctly told off by her older cousins. 

“Well, we haven’t gotten much of a chance to test yours,” Danny told her with a smirk. “Where is that girlfriend of yours?” 

“Restroom and then getting us another round,” Nicole told her. 

“Oh were we just talking about me?” Waverly stated with a smile, handing one whiskey sours to Nicole and sipping from the other. “Do I have perfect timing?” 

She was standing beside Nicole’s chair and she smiled up at her. “I think you might, but I’m not sure of what use that could be.” 

The song switched and half the people on the dance floor cheered and whooped. Nicole and Danny groaned in unison. 

“God, I hate this song,” Danny complained. “No, no!” she stated as she pointed at Patsy and Delia as they were excitedly moving toward them with the intention of pulling them onto the dance floor. 

“Patsy, you don’t even like this song,” Nicole shot at her as she tried to back away from her. 

Patsy smirked at her. “Oh, I don’t but we are at a wedding and I have had a bit to drink and Deels and I want to dance. So, come on because this song will do.” 

“Fine,” Nicole groaned as she downed the rest of her drink and tossed the glass onto the table and grabbed for Waverly’s hand. She followed her onto the dance floor. 

It was at a cousin’s wedding a few years back in Denmark that their cousin who was marrying a Danish guy had leaned over and informed Nicole that Taylor Swift was an international language. Nicole had believed her then but she was more annoyed that it was still a truth and forcing her into another dancing situation. 

Delia had gone for Danny and started pulling her onto the dance floor. 

“Where is that large boy of yours?” Delia asked Danny. 

She laughed. “He accidentally mentioned to Uncle Richard that he used to play hockey.” 

“Oh my,” Delia replied with a smile. “So since he is a lost cause for the rest of the night we should try to find you someone else.” 

Patsy scoffed and shook her head down at her as the five of them formed a circle on the dance floor. “Deels, this is a family wedding. The chance of finding anyone good that we are not related to is rather slim.” 

Delia didn’t get a chance to retort because the chorus of the song kicked in and everyone started, poorly singing along. Patsy nudged Waverly closer to Nicole as she made her way over to Delia. Patsy and Delia danced beside them for a moment until they peered at each other and Delia nearly burst into laughter at Patsy's judgmental facial expression. 

Patsy moved closer to Nicole. “Darling, why are the two of you dancing like this is a high school dance?” 

Nicole stood close to her cousin and stammered for a moment. “I-um-I don’t know. I’m a bit embarrassed.” 

“Oh darling. Make them all get over it,” Patsy told her.

Nicole fidgeted and leaned even closer, leaving Waverly awkwardly standing in the middle of the dance floor. Delia knocked back most of her beer and danced up to her. Patsy smirked before she remembered where her attention was needed. 

“I don’t know if I can, Patsy,” Nicole told her, anxiously. 

Patsy placed a hand on her shoulder. “Of course you can, Nicole.” Patsy stretched to full height for a moment and scanned the numerous tables filled with barely spoken to relatives before peering back at Nicole. “And forget the rest of them. They want to dislike you? Than fuck them,” she replied. 

Nicole blushed slightly. “Pasty, you just cursed like a Canadian,” she stated. 

Patsy smirked and shook her head at her. “Brits can curse like that too, baby darling.” 

Nicole nodded, nervously as the Taylor Swift song ended and generic pop music started to blare around them. 

“Whoa!” Waverly exclaimed as Delia nearly shoved her into Nicole. “Hi,” Waverly awkwardly said as she collided into her. 

“Hi, Wave,” Nicole said as she blushed. 

Danny started to laugh. “God you two are awkward,” she called at them. 

“Oh unlike you and…oh wait,” Patsy lightheartedly joked.

Danny glared at her. 

“Oh, what happened to that blonde-ish girl?” Delia asked. 

“What blonde-ish girl?” Nicole asked as she briefly turned away from Waverley before she pulled her back into the dancing. 

Patsy snapped in front of herself as she tried to think of something. “Oh, um, um, Laura or something, the one that made the online videos.” 

Danny blushed and swallowed nervously. It was seemed so out of character for her that Nicole and Patsy instantly met eyes. Delia peered at them too and gave a weak laugh. 

“Danny?” Nicole asked. “What happened?” 

Danny scoffed angrily and shrugged. 

“Oh dear,” Delia exclaimed. 

Patsy sighed in disappointment. “Oh, her roommate?”

Danny fidgeted in disappointment. “Can we just change the subject? Like Nicole is dating a straight girl.” 

“Hey!” Nicole called in reply. 

“I’m not, I swear I’m not,” Waverly added. 

Nicole fidgeted for a moment but quickly met eyes with Patsy, who glared at her with raised eyebrows and discreetly pointed at her and Delia. 

“But Patsy and Delia,” Nicole stammered. “They should be engaged by now.” 

Patsy smiled kindly at Nicole as Delia scoffed in annoyance. 

“You little asshole,” Delia replied. “We are not rushing into anything.” 

The bumping college DJ started to play a traditional AC/DC wedding song and everyone put their annoyance aside to scream, shout and attempt to dance beside each other.


	3. The Recovery Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cousins get a reminder of home during the day after the wedding before having to face their family again.

“Ugh, why did I agree to do this with you?” Danny groaned as she sluggishly laid back on the weight bench. 

“You said you didn’t want to be hungover for the flight back to Styria,” Kirsch reminded her as he finished removing ten pounds weights from each side of the bar in the small gym inside their hotel. 

Danny huffed as she positioned her hands on the bar and nodded up at Kirsch. He helped guide free the bar. 

“You should have known I was joking,” Danny said a bit strained as she bench pressed the bar. “And I still don’t believe you about this being the best hungover cure.” 

“You seemed pretty serious last night,” Kirsch replied with a laugh. “And you could have not gotten up.” 

Danny pushed the bar all the way up and he helped her guide it back. She sat up and pushed up the sleeves of her worn out t-shirt. “No, it’s probably for the best. Who knows what we are going to get back to?”

Kirsch nodded as he enthusiastically switched places with her. “Yeah, there might be vampires to fight.” 

Danny shushed him. “Quiet with that.” 

Kirsch flinched in embarrassment. “Right sorry. We’re keeping the weird away from the family.” 

\----

“Okay, but this is supposed to be my vacation,” Waverly said into her phone she was holding against her shoulder as she reached into her bag for her laptop, set it on the hotel bed beside her and opened it. She switched the call to speaker and tossed her phone on the bed beside her laptop. 

“We are sort of in a time crunch, Waverly,” Wynonna’s voice rang out from the phone. 

She huffed in annoyance. “Well, give me a minute. I wasn’t really prepared for spontaneous research here.”

Wynonna grumbled anxiously. “There may be hostages.”

“Hostages?” Waverly asked confused as she started pulling up the database of Purgatory history she had created a few months back. “What for?” 

“Don’t know. You aren’t here,” her older sister replied, starting to sound heated. 

“You know if I am so important to the team maybe I should be more than a consultant,” Waverly shot at her. “I bet I could convince Dolls to make me an agent.” 

“Uhm, hmm, what? No,” Wynonna told her forcefully. “And, he’s my partner so if anyone is convincing him of anything it is me.” 

“Fine,” Waverly replied shaking her head. “You said they said ‘trust assured’?” 

“Yes.” 

Waverly typed it into her database, waited for it to load for a moment and then scanned the results. “I think I found it. Ghost River Trust and Loan was a bank that operated from 1901 to 1958. Their slogan was ‘trust assured.’” 

“Is there a vault or something like that?” 

Waverly nodded, than shook her head to herself realizing the nod was pointless. “There was, is. The building was demolished in the 70s, but it seems like the underground structures were kept intact for some reason.”

“Normal Purgatory weirdness, I’m sure,” Wynonna replied. “Where was, is this place?”

“Hey Waves,” Nicole called as she walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. “It seems our options are that big mall or the royal museum.” 

“Oh, uh, hey,” Waverly said quickly seizing her phone and turned it off speaker. 

“Which would you prefer?” she asked, seeming to not see her frantic reaction. She peered up and realized she was on the phone. “Oh sorry,” she said with a bit of a blush as she made her way over to the corner her suitcase was in.

“What was that?” Wynonna asked confused. 

“Nothing,” Waverly said quickly into her phone. “What’s left should be under that second hand store on Mulberry Street.” 

“Thanks, Wave,” Wynonna told her gratefully. “Enjoy the rest of your vacation. Have some good sex that I don’t have to hear through the walls.” 

“Wha…” Waverly began in shock but looked at her phone and realized her sister had already hung up on her. 

Nicole was pulling on her shirt as she looked over at Waverly, who had placed her phone on the bed and was peering at it shunned with embarrassment.

“You okay?” Nicole asked as she walked over and sat beside her. 

“What? Yeah, totally,” she replied frantically. “That was just Wynonna. She and Dolls needed help with a case.” 

“Big deal?” 

Waverly fidgeted for a moment and then attempted to laugh it off. “No, just run of the mill Black Badge stuff.” 

“So completely not run of the mill and super secretive?” Nicole asked. 

Waverly sighed and took Nicole’s hand. She peered down at it and looked up at Waverly and was forced to smile, despite her annoyance. “It is really not my place to relieve the secrets.” 

Nicole tried to hide her disappointment. “Right, you Earps love your secrets.” 

Waverly cringed and pulled away from her slightly. 

Nicole clenched her hand tighter. “Sorry. Vacation. I’ll let it go, for now.” 

Waverly nodded understandingly. “You said something about a mall or a museum.” 

Nicole nodded. “It seems half the family is going to some mall and the rest are going to a museum. I’m cool with either, but I haven’t heard from The Brits or Danny yet.” 

“Is that dinner still on?” Waverly asked. 

Nicole reached into her back pocket for her phone as she nodded. “It’s at 4 because Danny and Kirsch are flying back to Austria at like 8 and I think Patsy and Delia’s flight is at 10 or something.” 

“The museum seems more interesting but I’m voting for whatever your cousins are doing,” Waverly stated. 

\---

Patsy jumped awake at the sound of her phone vibrating loudly on the ledge beside the hotel bed. 

“What the hell is that?” Delia grumbled as she turned her head and buried her face deeper into Patsy’s shoulder. 

Patsy groaned as she reached for her phone and rubbed her eyes before she peered at the screen and sighed. “A Skype call from Trixie,” Patsy informed her. 

“Don’t answer,” Delia grumbled sleepily. 

Patsy sighed. “I told her we’d call and we barely have.” 

Pasty pulled the sheet slightly higher onto her chest, carefully positioned her phone and answered. 

“Trixie, it is barely after eight here,” Patsy complained at her. 

Trixie giggled from the other end, still in her scrubs in what seemed to be the break area. “Well, you did tell me to call as soon as I got off, sweetie.” 

Patsy shook her head. “What? When?” 

Trixie smirked at her, realizing she might not remember. “Last night, during a string of rather entertaining messages and photos.” 

“What? I didn’t send you anything last night,” Patsy informed her confused. 

“Oh dear,” Delia said softly, lifting her head off Patsy’s shoulder. 

Patsy scoffed down at her. 

“See, Trixie,” Barbara stated. Trixie held her phone out until Barbara was also in frame. “I told you those messages weren’t from Patsy.” 

“And where is the culprit?” Trixie asked peered quizzically at Patsy. 

Delia groaned as she sat up beside Patsy, also covering herself with the sheet and leaning back against the headboard. 

“So, did the two of you have a good time?” Trixie asked. “Please tell us all about it, we were stuck on duty with Miss Julienne and Winifred.” 

“Eh that was not everyone, Trixie,” they heard someone else say. 

Trixie quickly panned her phone to show Shelagh. “Yes, sorry,” Trixie corrected herself. “Shelagh and Dr. Turner were also here, but they were stuck in one delivery most of the night.” 

“So you have to tell us about the wedding,” Barbara leaned in closer, once Trixie turned the phone back to them. 

“Yes, absolutely everything,” Trixie added. 

“Everything was lovely,” Delia stated. “The food was good. We had a bit too much to drink. Danced a lot. Patsy’s little cousin has a cute girlfriend and they were all nervous and adorable. But we showed them how it’s done.” 

“That’s it?” Trixie asked. 

“Trixie, we will be home tomorrow morning,” Patsy informed her. 

Trixie huffed and shook her head pretending to be angry, despite her smile. “Oh fine, Patsy. Ruin all my fun. But I am hearing more about this tomorrow afternoon.” 

“Of course,” Patsy replied. 

Trixie smiled. “Glad you see it my way. Safe travels, sweeties.” 

As soon as Trixie hung up, Pasty phone started to buzz again. 

“It seems our options are shopping or a general history museum before the dinner,” Patsy told Delia, reading from her message. “It seems Waverly is pulling for the museum.” 

Delia nodded. “Museum it is then.” 

\----

At about 4, Nicole and Waverly approached the restaurant the goodbye dinner was being held at. They found Patsy and Delia outside, as Patsy smoked a cigarette and Delia stood a bit too far away from her with a slightly judgmental look. Patsy glanced at her with a guilty look and stamped out her cigarette when with about a third left. 

“What are you two doing out here?” Nicole asked them.

They had gone their separate ways after the museum visit so Patsy and Delia could go back to the hotel and pack and Nicole and Waverly could shop for supplies for the drive back. 

“Providing reinforcements, obviously,” Delia stated gesturing toward the entrance before shoving her hands into the pockets of her white and blue polka-dotted dress.

“I mean unless the two of you want to face the family on your own,” Patsy joked as she leaned into Delia and placed her arm around her waist. 

For a moment, Nicole shook her head in annoyance at how perfect they were. Even for such as simple and, in fact, hated family event they were dressed perfectly. Patsy was also wearing a white dress but hers had multi-colored polka dots. It made her simple jeans and button down and Waverly’s high-waisted jeans and tight-fitting shirt look like they had put zero effort into dressing up. 

Nicole wished Danny would arrive so she could share in her annoyance. 

“Oh, you assholes. Why do you always have to do this to us?” Danny declared when she arrived beside Nicole motioning at Patsy and Delia annoyed. 

Nicole laughed at her statement and her perfect timing. 

“Do what?” Patsy asked offended and confused. 

“Always look perfect,” Nicole stated. 

Danny nodded at her and then peered toward the older couple. “Exactly.” 

Patsy scoffed at them. 

“Is it really that big of a deal?” Waverly asked Nicole nervously looking up from her own outfit to Patsy and Delia’s. 

“It is not,” Delia stated slowly. 

Patsy shrugged awkwardly. “It might be. A little. But, really I didn’t think that much about it.” 

Danny motioned to the cut-off shorts and t-shirts for the local soccer team that she and Kirsch were both wearing. They had passed on the shopping and museum and opted for the soccer game instead.

“It is not that bad,” Patsy offered up in weak reassurance. 

Danny groaned at her. Nicole stepped in front of Danny and pulled off her snapback. She ran her hand through Danny’s hair a few times and then pushed most of it to one side.  
Waverly took the hat out of Nicole’s hand and fastened it to one of Kirsch belt loops. 

“There,” Nicole stated. “That looks better, yeah?” she asked turned toward Patsy and Delia. 

They both nodded. 

“Time to face the cavalry, then,” Patsy stated as she pulled the door to the restaurant open.


	4. The Goodbye Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cousins and dates have a tense dinner before going their separate ways.

Danny watched Nicole tense and reach for Waverly’s head as the hostess lead them through the restaurant and into the back party room that was filled with about 15 of their family members, which was a rather small group for them. 

Everyone looked up from their menus, drinks and conversations for a moment to greet them as they arrived. 

Her Aunt Myra and Uncle Davis both stood excitedly and greeted Delia, who was the first to make her way to the empty section of the large circular table. They had apparently not seen each other at the wedding. Danny saw Patsy peer over her shoulder and nudge Nicole and Waverly to the two empty seats between Uncle Davis and their Great Aunt Priscilla. 

Danny was trying to not let the slowly building tension get to her as she saw a few glares shot in their direction. She smiled and most of her tension left as she took her seat beside Kirsch and Patsy and Delia. 

“Hello, sir,” Kirsch said politely as he shook her Uncle Duane’s hand, completely oblivious to the look he was shooting across him at Nicole and Waverly. “Don’t think we got to meet last night. I’m Danny’s friend, Kirsch.” 

He grumbled at him for a moment. “You sayin’ friend in the real way or are the bisexuals using that now too?” 

Kirsch pulled back confused. “What?”

Danny froze in her seat. 

Kirsch laughed nervously and shook his head. “Nah, we are friends, like fight vam—”

Danny unfroze enough to kick him in the leg. 

“—campus rivalries and lifting friends,” he stammered out. 

“Good,” Duane state forcefully as he took a swig of his drink. “Don’t need all the kids turning gay because of that one,” he stated with a laugh as he motioned down the table. 

“Dad?” Nicole blurted anxiously. 

Their section of the table grew quiet.

Patsy went red as she pressed her lips together and peered down at her menu. Delia placed her hand on Patsy’s thigh and she quickly grabbed for it. 

“Duane,” Myra shot at her older brother. “Will you leave the poor girls alone?” 

He scoffed at her. 

“You’ve got more than enough sons to carry on your line and you can’t blame Patience for all the youngster after her being homos,” Great Aunt Priscilla stated. 

“Uh,” Waverly let out just above a whisper as she turned toward Nicole, who was peering wide-eyed at her great aunt. 

Delia covered her mouth and tried to hide a laugh. 

“Don’t you be laughing now,” Priscilla shot at her. “If blaming someone was something we did, you’d be next in line.” 

Delia glanced over at Patsy, who was shaking her head amused. “I would gladly accept that title,” Delia told her. 

Danny shook her head at her in amusement and briefly made eye contact with her mother, who was seated at the other side of the table. Her mother smiled and she weakly smiled back. 

“So, uh, that next wedding?” Davis said barely peering up over his thick-rimmed glasses from his menu.

Patsy huffed. “Oh, bloody hell with all of you.” 

Myra cocked an eyebrow at her. “So, does that mean we will not be seeing the two of you for a while?” 

Nicole leaned forward so Patsy could see her. “There is bound to be another family event worth the travel costs.” 

Patsy glared at Nicole, who smiled back at her. Patsy’s exuberant wealth, along with her immediate family, were things the family never spoke about. Patsy and Nicole, and every so often Nicole’s mother, were the only people who ever seemed to acknowledge it. 

“Well there better be,” Myra stated. 

Davis nodded. “It has been far too long.” 

“Same goes for you, Danny,” Myra added. 

Danny shrugged. “I’m at university. I don’t really have a lot of money to go travelling half way around the world.” 

“Does your university have a mom’s weekend?” Davis asked with a slow pointed look at Myra. 

Nicole nearly burst out laughing. Waverly peered at her confused. “My mom couldn’t come one year, so Aunt Myra did,” Nicole told her. “It might have been one of my drunkest nights, ever.” 

“You did used to be a lightweight,” Patsy added with a nod.

Nicole scoffed at her and Waverly turned from Patsy to Nicole with an amused look. 

“Silas doesn’t have a mom’s weekend, but if you’d like to visit I’m sure we could still have a good time,” Danny told her, sounding overly jokey. 

“My frat brews some rad beer,” Kirsch added excitedly. 

Danny glared at him. “You mean used to?” 

He cringed with a grin and nodded. “Totally used to,” he told her with a nod. “There is no way Lafontaine helped me smuggle back minimal equipment and taught us how to brew with only that.” 

Danny threw up her hands at him. 

“Kids these days,” Delia jokingly stated, drawing a laugh from Davis and a smirk from Patsy. 

The rest of the dinner went as best as everyone could hope. Duane shot some nasty looks at his daughter and her friend, but Patsy and Delia decided to stand beside them and share a rather long, impassioned kiss just to piss everyone who would mind off. Danny said a handful of polite words to her mother until she followed her cousins out and onto the streets that lead back to their hotel. 

“We need to do a family thing that is just us,” Danny stated as she tossed her backpack into the backseat of the taxi beside Kirsch about an hour later. 

Patsy nodded in agreement. 

“And soon,” Nicole added. 

The three of them stood there for a moment, not wanting to say goodbye. 

“All right, let’s end this sap fest before its starts,” Danny declared as she pulled Nicole into a hug. 

Nicole laughed into her shoulder. “Bye, Danny.” 

“Bye, Nicole,” Danny said before she pulled away and turned to Patsy. 

Danny sighed at the look her older cousin was giving her. “Don’t you start with me, Patsy,” she told her as she hugged her. 

“Fine, darling,” Patsy replied. “Just be careful. Your university doesn’t seem entirely safe.” 

“It is safe enough,” Danny replied as Patsy pulled away and then kissed her on the forehead like she had been doing since they were kids. Danny touched her forehead and then turned to Nicole. “Is there lipstick on my forehead?” 

Nicole shook her head. “No,” she told her with a smile. 

“Well, I better get going,” Danny said as she got into the taxi. 

Nicole and Patsy waited on the sidewalk and silently watched the taxi drive away. 

A few hours later, Nicole flung a suitcase out of the bed of her truck. 

“Whoa!” Patsy called up at her as she barely caught it before it crashed to the ground. 

“Sorry,” Nicole told her as she jumped down and closed the bed door. “Maybe if you didn’t pack a thousand pounds of clothes.” 

“It was not that many,” Patsy shot back. 

“Oh, it might have been,” Delia replied as they started walking through the airport parking lot to their terminal. 

“Deels, whose side are you on here?” Patsy accused.

Delia laughed as they jumped onto the tram with Nicole and Waverly. “Clearly yours, sweetheart,” she said as she stole a quick kiss. 

The four of them were walking mostly side-by-side to the gate until Delia seemed to notice a look at Nicole’s face and got a brief glance from Patsy. 

“We should get some bottles of water for the flight,” Delia stated. “Pop into this shop with me, will you Waverly?” 

Waverly had also seen the look on the cousins’ faces. “Yup, good idea.” 

Waverly began to laugh when she followed Delia to the water section of the drinks. “You know, Patsy strikes me as the kind of girl who would pack a collection of British bottled water just to be safe.” 

Delia laughed as she picked up two bottles of water. “Good to know that Nicole’s girlfriend is a psychic. Pats is but I’m not.” 

Waverly smiled at her. “I’m not a psychic. My sister says I’m just annoyingly observant.” A display they passed on the way to the register caught her attention. “Ow, gummy bears. We need these for the drive back,” she stated as she clenched the bag off the rack. 

Back at the gate, Patsy and Nicole sat in chairs beside each other. They were silent for a moment. 

“You are okay in that wretched little town of yours, aren’t you?” Patsy asked her. 

Nicole sighed as she glared at her. “Yes, Patsy. I’m fine.” 

Patsy nodded and anxiously turned away for a moment before glancing back at her. “Good, I just wanted to make sure.” 

Nicole groaned beside her as she hit her on the arm. “Why are you so worried about me?” 

Patsy exhaled slowly and seemed to roll her entire body in a circle before peering at Nicole directly. “Your father was being an arsehole tonight and that is partially my fault.” 

Nicole scoffed at her and fidgeted uncomfortably. “That is in no way your fault.” 

“Oh come off it, Nic. Yes, it is,” Patsy replied. “I was all teenage rebellion and out and proud all the same time. And then I up and left.” 

“You enrolled in university,” Nicole shot back. 

“In London,” Patsy replied seriously. 

“Yeah, your hometown.” 

“And thousands of kilometers away.” 

Nicole exhaled heavily and peered at her older cousin. “I never blamed you for that.” 

Patsy placed her arm around Nicole’s shoulders and kissed her on the side of the forehead. “Well, you could have.” 

An announcement about the flight to London beginning to board crackled out of a barely functioning speaker. Nicole peered over at her sadly and her bottom lip quivered a bit. 

“Oh, darling,” Patsy tearfully gasped. She stood up from her chair and Nicole nearly slammed into her as she stood too and hugged her tightly. 

Delia and Waverly cautiously approached with their bottles of water and gummy bears. Delia bit her bottom lip and raised her eyebrows at Waverly nervously. She nodded to express the similar feeling. They both anticipated the cousins saying something but they didn’t. 

Patsy slowly pulled away and then kissed Nicole on the forehead as she laughed softly. Patsy spotted Delia beside them and wiped at her eye as she smiled at her. 

“Bye, Nicole,” Delia said as she pulled her into a hug. 

“Waverly, it is fantastic to have you in the family,” Patsy told her as she step over to hug. 

“Um, yeah, totally, thanks for the warm welcome,” she stammered. 

Patsy kindly snickered down at her. “You’ll be good for her.” 

Waverly froze and was unable to formulate a response to the cousin Nicole so highly looked up to. 

“Come on, now,” Delia called to Patsy to get her to grab her suitcase handle and follow her. 

Nicole placed her arm around Waverly’s waist as they stood and watched Patsy and Delia head down the walkway to their flight back to London.


	5. Pit-stop in Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Danny accidentally realize they both are in involved with the supernatural.

Nicole sipped her coffee as she leaned back against the hood of her police cruiser in the fidget air outside the small airport. It was the closest to Purgatory. Nicole was a bit surprised her cousins were actually able to find flights, even with connections, from Austria and England. They were all expected home for their grandma’s 90th birthday party and decided it would be more fun for everyone to fly in near Nicole and then all drive up together. 

Nicole peered down at the text she had received from Waverly during the drive. 

_Wave: Is this a cousins only thing? Or can I come for drinks tonight too?_

Danny laughed as she walked out of the airport pulling her suitcase behind her with a backpack over her varsity jacket. “Didn’t realize I was getting the full Officer Haught treatment,” Danny shot at her older cousins. 

Nicole groaned at her. “I helped out the nearest precinct a few months back. They needed me for an interview. So since I’m still on duty, get in and let’s go.”

Danny smirked when she reached the car. “Good to see you, Nicole.” 

Nicole hugged her. “Yeah, yeah. You too.” 

Nicole picked up her suitcase, took her backpack and carried them to the trunk and tossed them in. 

“I get to sit up front?” Danny asked with a smirk over the roof of the car. 

“Just get in,” Nicole shot at her. 

Danny laughed as she wedged into the passenger seat. Nicole pulled out of the airport parking lot and headed back toward Purgatory. They were silent for a while, listening to the one radio station Nicole knew off that reached from the airport to Purgatory. 

Nicole’s police radio crackled something Danny could barely understand. 

“1064, go ahead,” Nicole replied. 

“BB01 requesting back up,” a crackly male sounding voice said through her radio.  
Danny raised an eyebrow at Nicole quizzically. She shook her head at her and shrugged. “BB01, what is your location,” Nicole replied. 

“Trailer park,” the voice crackled. 

Danny laughed silently. Nicole glared at her. “Trailer park, of course. I can’t wait until Patsy gets here,” Danny joked. 

“Oh come on, she has whatever the poor urban, British version of trailer parks are,” Nicole shot back but didn’t wait for Danny’s retort as her phone vibrated in the clip on her belt.  
“Officer Haught,” she stated as she answered. 

She held the phone away from her ear a bit and pushed the gas a bit harder. “Waverly, slow down. What is happening?” 

Danny peered at her cousins and watched her face go from mild concern to sheer panic. “I’m coming.” She told Waverly, before she hung up the phone, turned on her siren and gunned it through the streets of Purgatory. 

“Shit!” Danny called as she clenched the arms of her the passenger seat. 

Nicole didn’t reply. She zoomed into a trailer park and rushed out of the car. 

“Wha-? Hey, I can help,” Danny called after her, but her older cousin ignored her as she went running at some dude beating on two professional looking cops in SWAT gear, but there was also a woman wearing regular clothes fighting off someone else. 

_Shit! Was that Waverly?_ Danny asked herself as a girl went colliding back into the bushes. 

One of the guys everyone was fighting jumped at Nicole and pinned her onto the ground. He peered up at Danny through the windshield for a moment and his eyes glowed red and a scar on his face lit up unnaturally. 

“Fuck!” Danny yelled as she reached across the seat to pop the trunk and scrambled out of the passenger seat. She ran to the back of the car and pulled a stake and knife out of the bottom of her suitcase. She went rushing toward the guy on top of her cousin. Nicole was struggling and punching but the guy wasn’t moving. 

Danny jabbed the stake into his back as hard as she could. He screamed in pain and pulled away from Nicole, enough for her to shove him off and stand beside him. She slammed her boot into his face and he lost consciousness as his eyes rolled around his head. 

“Earp!” Nicole called. 

Danny noticed the SWAT woman running at Nicole and the seemingly lifeless body. 

“Wynonna!” The girl in regular clothes yelled as she tossed a pistol at her. 

Wynonna caught it and pointed it at the man under Nicole’s boot. 

“Hands off, fuckhead,” Wynonna told him as she pulled the trigger and Nicole jumped away. He was engulfed in flames and then seemed to disappear into the ground. 

“Whoa! Whoa!” Danny exclaimed as she backed away. She was mostly ignored as the SWAT guy and the regularly dressed girl took out the other guys. Wynonna, Danny assumed, tossed the pistol back and the three other guys met a similar fate. “What the hell was that?” 

Everyone peered at her in tense silence for a moment. 

“Office Haught, did you bring a civilian with you?” the guy questioned in anger and annoyance as he strode toward her.

Wynonna jumped in front of him and held him back. “Lay off, Dolls.” 

“She isn’t a civilian. Well, not really,” Nicole was barely able to get in. 

The girl in regular clothes pulled a flask out of her pocket. She knocked back a smaller sip than Danny thought she would. “What difference does it make? Haven’t we already blown the cover anyway.” 

Wynonna huffed at her annoyed and seized the flask. “Give me that. It’s barely noon.” 

“Everybody calm down. We are fine because she isn’t going to say anything,” Waverly announced as she climbed to her feet and brushed herself off. “Hi Danny,” she said.

“Hey, Waverly,” Danny said with an awkward wave. 

“Danny, Waverly’s sisters Wynonna and Willa and Wynonna’s partner, Dolls,” Nicole explained as she pointed at each of them. “Guys, this is my cousin, Danny.” 

Dolls huffed at them annoyed. “She is still a civilian, Haught.” 

Waverly walked up holding her shotgun at her side through everyone to Nicole and Danny. “And I don’t think we need to worry about her.” 

Dolls and Wynonna looked uncertain as Willa looked mostly indifferent. 

Nicole leaned over to Danny. “We got bored one night and watched those web videos your university friend posted.” 

Danny shrugged. “Well, shit then.” Danny motion towards where the revenant disappeared. “I don’t know what kind of supernatural crazy that was but I know what I am doing with this kind of stuff.” 

Dolls peered at her quizzically. “Which university?” 

“Silas, in Styria, Austria,” Danny explained.

He perked up and raised his eyebrows at her. 

“Summer Society?” he asked. 

Danny peered at him confused. “Yeah. How did you know that?” 

“Uhh, he’s weird,” Wynonna stated quickly as she pushed around him and closer to Nicole and Danny. “So, how close of cousins are you guys?” 

Danny peered down at her and then smiled. “Pretty close. Why?”

“Do you want some intel?” Wynonna asked. “I feel like we could trade some intel. I need to know more about the girl that is dating my baby sister and you probably want some more intel on who is dating your close cousin.” 

Danny smiled and was about to answer in agreement. 

“Nope, nope,” Nicole said as she started to pull Danny away. “That is more than enough of that.”

“Yes, certainly,” Waverly said as she stood in front of Wynonna and pushed her back. “We have this completely under control.”

“Raincheck?” Danny pointed at Wynonna over Nicole’s shoulder as she pushed her toward her police car. 

Wynonna nodded, with a quick smirk to a glaring Waverly. “Yes! Have them bring you by the homestead after the cousins’ thing Waverly is worried she’s not invited to.” 

“Wynonna!” Waverly blurted at her. 

Dolls huffed. “Come on, Earp. Earps. We need to see what they were stashing here,” he stated as he turned away and started walking toward one of the trailers. 

Nicole peered at Waverly. She glanced back at the other three but went to Nicole when she realized none of them were looking. 

“You’re invited. I didn’t text you back because I was driving,” Nicole told her as she nudged Danny back into her cruiser. Nicole walked around and stood by the driver’s side. “I have to go back to the station for a bit but then we are going to my place.” 

Waverly grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her quickly. “I’ll meet you there.” 

“Good,” Nicole told her with a smile. She got into her cruiser and watched Waverly catch up to the others. 

Waverly peered over her shoulder and waved at her before she followed her sister into the trailer. 

Nicole glanced over when she felt Danny glaring at her. “Oh shut up,” Nicole said as she started her cruiser and drove back to the station. 

“Wait, what?” Nicole asked Danny as she unlocked her apartment door about an hour later. Her cat scurried off the kitchen counter and made a break for underneath the couch. 

Danny lifted her suitcase over the door frame and then leaned it against the wall and took off her backpack and jacket and placed them beside it. “I thought you said you watched the videos. You didn’t get that?” Danny walked ahead a bit and peered around the apartment. “Nice place,” she said before she sat on the couch. 

Nicole took off her hat and coat and hung them on hooks by the door. She tossed her keys small cabinet. “We thought there was something weird and it wasn’t a regular sorority but we didn’t realize you guys were vampire hunters,” she told her as she sat on the chair across from her. 

Danny shrugged. “We’re more protectors of the student body, figuratively and literally it turns out.” 

“What?” 

“Nevermind,” Danny said trying to change the subject. “So, Waverly’s family is a bunch of cursed zombie hunters.” 

Nicole sighed. “They’re called revenants.” 

“The Earps?” Danny asked confused. 

Nicole shook her head. “No, the zombies. Not zombies, revenants. They’re demons. And yes they are cursed to hunt them because of something their grandfather did. But, not Waverly, not yet.” 

Danny laughed. “Okay?” 

Nicole groaned. “It doesn’t kick in until they are 27.” 

Danny cocked an eyebrow. “And Waverly is?” 

“21.” 

Danny smirked. “Eh, cradle robbing are we?” 

Nicole huffed as she got up and went to her fridge. “That isn’t that much younger than me.” 

“Sure, sure,” Danny joked. 

Nicole held a beer over her fridge door. Danny nodded. She opened two bottles and brought them into the living room. They drank them in silence for a brief moment. 

“So, did you know about all this when you and Waverly got together?” Danny asked. 

Nicole shrugged. “Not really. It seemed like something weird was happening but I could never have guessed this.” 

Danny nodded understanding.

“Same when you enrolled at Silas?” Nicole asked her. 

Danny smiled as she shook her head. “Some things seemed weird during the campus tour. I didn’t realize how much was until I went to my first Summer Society meeting as a first year.” 

There was another moment of silence. Danny peered up at Nicole seriously. 

“We cannot tell Patsy about this,” Danny declared. 

Nicole scoffed at her. “Well duh, dude. She’d freak out.”


	6. Homestead Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy and Delia fly into Purgatory from London and the cousins spend some time at the Earp homestead.

Patsy groaned in frustration as she sat in her airplane seat on their second flight. 

“Oh what is it, Pats?” Delia asked as she finished shoving her bag into the overhead compartment. She glance down as Patsy as she turned uncomfortably so her knees where not smashed against the seat in front of her. Delia laughed a bit. “Take the aisle seat. I really don’t mind.”

Patsy stood out of the middle seat of the three-seat row by the window. “You aren’t going to get all restless and claustrophobic?” 

Delia kissed her and then turned them around until Patsy was by the aisle. “I’ll be less uncomfortable than you’d be.” 

“I love you,” Patsy told her. She was about to kiss her again but made accidental eye-contact with the quiet businessman wearing noise-cancelling headphones in the window seat. He quickly peered down at his iPad. Patsy shot a questioning look in his direction. 

_“Ydy e’n gwylio ni?”_ Delia asked Patsy. 

_“Rwy’n credo hynny,”_ Pasty replied. 

Delia smiled. Her pronunciation was always slightly off but Delia still loved when she spoke Welsh. 

_“Pam fod rhaid i ddynion fod yn preverts o’r fath?”_ Delia replied. 

Patsy furrowed her brow in silence for a moment and then laughed. “Who knows, darling,” she answered. 

“Sit,” Delia told her as she pushed her down into her seat. “We will get some wine, watch a movie we didn’t care enough to pay to see and be with your cousins in less than 7 hours.” 

Patsy smiled at her. 

After four tiny bottles of wine, the live-action _Cinderella, The Danish Girl_ and three hours of sleeping, they landed in the small airport near where Nicole lived. 

Pasty started laughing when she spotted her cousins by the baggage claim with nearly matching excited looks on their faces. Delia had to follow her girlfriend’s gaze but finally spotted them and laughed too. 

“Oh god they are such children,” Delia stated. 

Pasty smiled down at her but passed her carry-on bag to her and rushed down the stairs toward her cousins. 

“You too then?” Delia called after her amused. 

The three of them met in a hug by the bottom of the stairs. Waverly peered at them with an entertained smirk. 

“It really hasn’t been that long,” Waverly pointed out as Delia walked past the cousins toward her. 

She shook her head in agreement. “Hi, Waverly,” she said as she clasped her into a hug. 

“Hi Delia,” she replied as she hugged her back. 

Delia pulled away and pointed at the cousins. “You ready for how long we are about with these three idiots?” 

Waverly laughed, slightly uncomfortable. “Hopefully. I think I might need to be asking you guys that.” 

“Why’s that?” Delia asked. 

Waverly took a deep breath. “My sister wants us to go over to our house and have drinks. But, we only have to if you guys are up for it. You did just travel 16 hours.” 

Patsy turned toward her. “Actually with the layover, it was more like 20.” 

Delia raised an eyebrow at her. 

“But, fine,” Patsy replied. “I am still down for some drinks.” 

Danny nodded at them. “You guys can sleep in the car tomorrow.” 

“Very true,” Patsy replied, placing her hands on her hips. “Let’s meet Waverly’s family.” 

Drinks at the Earp homestead went about as normally as Patsy expected they would. They all spent a bit of time to introduce themselves before drinks and cards were brought out and that halted the conversations getting too deep or involved. Patsy and Delia shot a few knowing looks at each other and at one point Delia pointed out to Patsy, in Welsh, that the distractions of loud music, numerous drinks and card games all seemed to be Nicole and Waverly’s idea. 

After secret dark horse Waverly won the second Cards Against Humanity game, everyone decided to split off for a while. The British girls and Willa went out onto the porch. Dolls said something to Danny that convinced her to go out back with him and everyone else stayed in the house. 

“So these British girls have no idea?” Wynonna was questioning Waverly as Nicole sat at the kitchen table beside her. She placed new drinks in front of both of them and Doc. 

“No, they don’t,” Waverly told her as she seized her drink. 

“And they cannot find out,” Nicole leaned into the table as she told Wynonna. 

She scoffed. “Yeah,” she replied as she took a swig of her drink. “Dolls and I used to say that about you.” 

Nicole sighed annoyed. “Wynonna, I am serious. They know absolutely nothing about this kind of stuff. And Patsy has been through enough.” 

“I don’t think then it was the smartest move to bring them here, Officer Haught,” Doc stated. 

Waverly peered at Nicole slightly concerned at how serious she sounded. 

“Fine,” Wynonna replied. “But they’re in Purgatory. Something is bound to tip them off.” 

“That is why we are leaving in the morning,” Nicole reminded her. 

Patsy slowly exhaled the smoke her from her cigarette away from Delia and Waverly’s eldest sister, Willa, on her family’s porch. She took a sip of her beer and saw Willa staring interestedly at the dissipating smoke. 

“Care for a drag, darling?” Patsy asked her. 

Delia quietly sighed in annoyance. Patsy bit her lower lip and almost stamped it out right then, but Delia’s reaction seemed to encourage Willa and she seized it from Patsy. Patsy guiltily looked over at Delia, who still looked annoyed with her. 

“Why do you have such a problem with it?” Willa questioned Delia, who quickly peered at Patsy. She only shrugged back. They both seemed to have trouble reading Willa. They were not sure if she was had drank the most or was the biggest lightweight of the Earp sisters. 

Delia huffed down at the worn wood of the porch before peering up at Willa, who stumbled back against the railing but was steadied by Patsy, who was standing beside her. “It is causing a lot of harm to someone that I love,” Delia said. “I’m sure your sisters would feel the same.” 

“Deels,” Patsy replied with a bit of shook as her girlfriend shrugged at her. 

Willa scoffed at them. “I was kidnapped and held captive for years. They didn’t care enough to find me then and if they get worried about a piece of paper filled with a plant now than fuck them.” 

Patsy shuttered and stared at her. “What?”

Willa scoffed as she knocked back more of her beer. “Oh, Waverly didn’t tell you? Of course she didn’t. They would all rather not talk about it.” 

“That isn’t true,” Patsy told her forcefully and emotionally. 

“Pats,” Delia called across the near darkness of the porch. _“Nid oes rhaid i chi wneud hyn.”_

 _“Ydw_ ,” Patsy replied and then shook her head. “Yes, I do, Deels.” Patsy turned to Willa. “Nicole didn’t say anything about me either, did she?” 

“I don’t know Nicole that well,” Willa replied. 

Patsy nodded. “Of course,” she answered, nodding understandingly and trying hard to ignore the hint of disgust in her voice. “But, I am thinking we might have similar stories.” 

Willa scoffed at her hatefully. “Oh you were kidnapped from your home and held captive for 15 years?” 

“15?” Patsy blurted in saddened, disbelief. “No, darling. But, for three. Only three.” 

“What? Really?” Willa questioned, shooting a nervous look at Delia. 

“I’ll get us more drinks, shall I?” Delia said uncomfortably as she rushed into the house, leaving the two of them alone. 

Patsy nodded down at Willa. 

“There are only nine of us here and two have been….That’s messed up,” Willa stated. “How old where you?” 

“Nine,” Patsy replied. “You?” 

“12,” Willa answered, slowly and angrily. 

Patsy peered down at the floor of the porch and desperately wished Delia would come back. “Them not talking about it, it is not because they don’t care. They probably think you rather wouldn’t and they don’t want to upset you so they just don’t talk about it.” 

Willa finished the last drops of her beer and tossed the bottle over the railing and into the snow. “But what if I want them to? Just a little, just sometimes?” 

Patsy closed her eyes for a moment and could almost picture Delia’s face all the times she actually made her feel safe enough to talk about it. “It is terrible and it is rather unfair, but it is on you.” 

Willa wiped at her eyes and exhaled painfully as Delia returned to the porch and handed out the beers in her hands. 

“You seem fine with everything,” Willa pointed out. “How’d you do it?” 

Patsy shyly peered over at Delia, who looked like she was able to melt with sadness but managed to smile at her. 

“You are probably going to be disgusted, but I found someone who cared enough about me to make me not feel afraid,” Patsy told her. 

Delia laughed. “But for you, it might just be your sisters.” 

Danny flung her knife at the can on the Earps’ makeshift shooting range. It pierced the can and both went flying off and into the snow behind it. 

“Hmm,” Dolls stated with a small nod. “You are quiet good at that.” 

“Thanks,” Danny replied picking her beer off the ground and took a swig. 

He flung a knife at another can and missed slightly. He quickly drew his gun and shot it off. 

Danny laughed. “Not so good with knives?” 

“It does seem a little antiquated,” Dolls stated. “Do you not know how to use guns?” 

Danny scoffed. “I do,” she answered. “But our problems are mostly vampires. We weaken them with steel and kill them with wood.” 

“Good point,” he said with a nod. 

Danny picked up another knife and knocked off another can. She smiled at Dolls, who barely acknowledged her accomplishment. “How did you know about the Summer Society?” 

He shot another can off the ledge. “That’s classified information, civilian.” 

She shook her head at him. “Okay, sure.”

He groaned and lowered his gun. “I had a work colleague who told me about it.”

Danny nearly jumped in excitement. “I know it! Elan Gomez, Silas class of 2013.” 

Dolls was silent and peered at her annoyed. “How did you know that?” 

“She was the VP of the Summer Society. She told us all she was moving to Canada and joining some CSIS/FBI like organization but wouldn’t be specific,” Danny told him. 

He turned back toward the makeshift shooing range. 

“I won’t tell anyone,” Danny told him. 

“Good,” he said as he shot off another can. “That might damage your future job pursuits in supernatural law enforcement.” 

Danny glared at him. “Who said I’m planning for that?” 

“Who said you’re not?” he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for the Welsh part: 
> 
> “Ydy e’n gwylio ni?” (Is he watching us) Delia asked Patsy.  
> “Rwy’n credo hynny,” (I belief so) Pasty replied.  
> Delia smiled. Her pronunciation was always slightly off but Delia still loved when she spoke Welsh.  
> “Pam fod rhaid i ddynion fod yn preverts o’r fath?” (Why do men have to be such preverts)Delia replied.  
> \----  
> “Pats,” Delia called across the near darkness of the porch. “Nid oes rhaid i chi wneud hyn.” (You do not have to do this)  
> “Ydw,” (Yes I do) Patsy replied and then shook her head.


	7. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cousins and Delia and Waverly take a road trip to the family’s base for their grandma’s birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter got a bit serious, so here is some silly banter and a ton of late 90s references.

Delia jolted awake in a brief panic until she realized she was moving and Nicole’s truck had just hit a bump in the road. She had jerked her head backward into Patsy’s shoulder, waking her up too. Patsy pulled her face off the backseat window and turned toward Delia in the middle seat so her knees were not jamming into the driver’s seat and Nicole’s back. 

“Welcome back,” Danny told them with a smirk from the passenger seat. 

Patsy groaned as Delia rubbed her face and sat up. She yawned as she peered out the passenger side window across Waverly. 

“How close are we?” Delia asked over low music. 

“Uh, about three hours and 25 minutes,” Nicole replied certainly, having done the trek so many times. 

Patsy smiled and shook her head. “That is oddly specific.” 

Nicole scoffed. “Hey, I am a good kid who attends almost all the family events.” 

Waverly laughed slightly. 

“Oh fuck you,” Danny shot at her. 

“It’s a bit expensive for the rest of us,” Delia replied in their defense. 

Danny nodded as she pointed at her. “Yeah, what she said.” 

“But, isn’t that your guys’ fault for moving to Europe?” Waverly quipped, slightly nervously. 

Nicole nodded in agreement. 

Patsy jokingly scoffed at Waverly and placed her hands over her heart. “I was just returning to the mother country.” 

Delia shrugged and pointed at Patsy. “I’d never been to Canada before I met this one.” 

“So, it’s just Danny who’s a family abandoning asshole?” Nicole stated. 

“Well, I whole-heartedly agree,” Patsy replied. 

Danny shot glares at both of them. “You know what? Fuck the both of you.” 

“I think they are good actually,” Delia quipped back as the truck continued to speed down the moderately crowded highway. “But it seems you might have someone new in that department?” 

“What?” Patsy exclaimed across to Danny.

“What?” Danny questioned her. 

“Wait, what? Who?” Nicole asked briefly turning to Danny. 

Waverly raised an eyebrow at Delia. “Do you mean Dolls?” she asked. 

“Wynonna’s super handsome partner?” Patsy questioned. 

Nicole awkwardly scoffed. “What?” she stretched up to look into the rearview mirror. “Where the hell did you get this idea, Delia?” 

Delia smirked at her. “Waverly’s sister said they snuck ‘out back’ and stayed there for a while.” 

Waverly laughed as Nicole shook her head. “You can’t trust anything Willa says,” Waverly told them. “Besides Dolls totally has the hots for Wynonna.” 

Nicole nodded in agreement. 

“Oh,” Patsy stated slowly. “Now that you say that I can totally see it.” 

Danny shook her head in disbelief at all of them. “Dolls and I were just using the shooting range and talking about how he knew a friend of mine.”

Delia’s jaw dropped and she pointed at Danny, who was blushing and turning her gaze to the window. Nicole peered at her and scoffed. 

“Darling, what was that for?” Patsy asked. 

Nicole quickly shot a look at her before turning her eyes back to the road. “Which friend?” 

Danny groaned uncomfortably. “Elan,” she grumbled. 

Patsy peered at her, like the name was only vaguely familiar. 

“Oh what? That older girl?” Nicole asked excitedly. “Wasn’t she like a fourth year when you were a first?” 

Patsy laughed. “That is grave robbing in the same vain you have been accusing Nicole of cradle robbing.” 

Delia attempted to suppress her laughter. 

“Hey!” Waverly exclaimed. 

“You suck, Patsy. Didn’t you have a crush on your roommate for a while, like some goddamn movie trope?” Danny shot at her. 

Patsy blushed intensely, but scoffed in an attempt to cover it. 

Delia shrugged. “In Patsy’s defense her former roommate is unfairly gorgeous.” 

Patsy laughed and smiled at her. “I am going to tell Trixie you said that.” 

Delia shrugged again. “I’m sure she’ll appreciate that.” 

Nicole started to slow down her truck and pull into a very middle of nowhere looking gas station. “This is the last one for more than 100 kilometers, so we should get gas and snacks and pee here.” 

The five of them climbed out of the truck and went into the gas station. Danny and Waverly got in line for the restroom. Nicole bought her gas and a coffee. Delia was behind her also with a coffee. 

Delia was standing outside the gas station when Patsy walked out and right past her toward Nicole’s truck with an energy drink, Diet Coke and pack of gum in her hands. 

“Pats, are you not…no cigarette?” Delia asked as she chased after her. 

Patsy scoffed and shoved the gum and energy drink into her pocket and nervously bit her nail as she leaned back against the truck. “Darling, after what you said last night?” 

Patsy’s watched Delia’s eyes light up with glee. “Really?” 

Patsy smirked down at her. “Yes,” she grumbled annoyed. 

Delia reached up and kissed her on the cheek. “I’m proud of you.” 

She shrugged, trying to look indifferent as she climbed back into their seats of the truck. 

“Who still has a CD binder?” Danny shot from the passenger seat at Nicole, who was pumping the gas outside the opened doors. 

Waverly was leaning over the binder while standing outside the passenger seat. She continued to flip through during Danny’s insults. Patsy perked up and looked at the binder over Danny’s shoulder. 

“Nic, is that binder you used to keep your Pokemon cards in?” Patsy asked her amused through the opened backseat door.

Nicole blushed an absurd shade of red. “Maybe.” 

Delia peered over Danny’s shoulder down at the binder too. “Oh that is not as bad as mine. It had a bunch of Pokemon on it.” 

Patsy cocked an eyebrow at her. 

Delia groaned at her. “You really weren’t into Pokemon?” 

Nicole shook her head. “She wasn’t” 

Delia laughed at her as she gave her a quick kiss. “So this is another two year age cut off thing? When it hit me and Nicole but not you? Or were you just a weirdo who wasn’t into it?” 

Waverly jumped and exclaimed in excitement down at the binder. “Backstreet Boys! We are totally doing Backstreet Boys.” Waverly pulled out the CD and handed it to Nicole as she climbed into the driver seat. Waverly was already in the backseat again as Nicole was pushing the CD into her CD player. 

“Oh shit, Waverly,” Delia turned to her excitedly asking for a high five as the CD started. 

Waverly excited returned it as they pulled out of the gas station. 

“Oh god,” Nicole groaned from the driver seat. 

Danny groaned as she cover her face. 

“Delia, no,” Patsy jokingly pleaded with her. 

Delia turned to her briefly. “Oh you are not stopping this Haught family cousins’ significant others sing-along right now, Pats.” 

Waverly laughed. “No way. I am way too excited for this.” 

Delia and Waverly turned to each other and started dancing in their seats to the intro.

 _“Yeahh ha hah…. ha ha hah ha,”_ Delia screamed along with the intro. 

Waverly laughed and then pulled it together. _“I might run and hide when you’re screaming my name, alright.”_

 _“But, let me tell you now there are prices to fame, alright,”_ Delia sang back. 

_“All of our time spent in flashes of light-ight-ight-ight,”_ Delia and Waverly sang together. 

_“All you people can’t you see, can’t you see, how your love is affecting my reality,”_ echoed loudly through the truck as Patsy, Nicole and Danny joined in too. 

Nicole switched the volume up and the five of them sang as they sped down a barely populated section of the highway.


	8. Grandma's 90th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cousins have a fun time with their second cousins and some awkward encounters with their other cousins.

"Come on, come on Wa— What's your name?" Nicole's 5-year-old second cousin Sydney asked up to Waverly as she pulled her into the playground beside the clubhouse. 

"Waverly," she told her again slowly with a smile. 

She peered up at her confused for a moment. "We need to hide before, before the bad guys get here."

"Okay, okay," Waverly told her. "Should we hide by the slide?"

Sydney nodded seriously. "Under the slide."

"Good plan," Waverly told her as she knocked back part of the wine in her cup as she was pulled toward the bottom of the slide. 

"You go first," Sydney told her as she jumped in excitement. 

Waverly had a brief moment of panic between her nearly full wine cup and skirt that wasn't really long enough to handle crawling around a playground.

"Oh no, hide! Hide!" They both heard six-year-old Ethan frantically tell Delia on the play set above the slide. 

"Back to the hideout!" Delia called as they both went running toward a covered part of the play set.

"Oh no!" Sydney shrieked. "Under the slide."

"Right, under the slide," Waverly told her, trying to match her excitement. She polished off her wine and carefully climbed under the slide.

Sydney wedged in beside her. 

"What now?" Waverly asked. 

"Shh!" Sydney told her as she covered her mouth. "The bad guys are coming."

"What bad guys?" Waverly asked in a serious whisper.

"Oh no!" Ethan yelled from above them.

Waverly nearly laughed when she looked forward and saw Nicole, Patsy and Danny jumping over the row of bushes they were hiding behind and running toward the playground. Nicole had a scarf tied around her head as Patsy had a cardigan and Danny had a belt. 

"Run, run," Delia was encouraging Ethan as they went for the slide. She got on and he jumped into her lap and they went down and started running for the other end of the clubhouse. 

"The Prince!" Patsy called as she pointed at Ethan and Delia. "I'm going after them."

"I'm going to stay here and look for the princess," Nicole stated dramatically as she peered around they playground. She made brief eye contact with Waverly and smiled. 

"I'll help you find the princess," Danny stated as they peered around the playground. 

"Oh no! Oh no," Sydney called as she bounced beside Waverly. 

"Shh! Shh," Waverly told her, almost laughing for a moment at how intense she was being. 

"I think I heard a princess," Nicole said to Danny as she stepped closer to them. 

"I did too," she replied. "Is she under the ramp?” Danny dramatically peered under the ramp. “No, not the ramp,” she reported to Nicole. 

"Maybe the rock wall?" Nicole called as she dramatically looked underneath it. "Not the rock wall."

"I've got you, prince," Patsy called up at Delia and Ethan, who were slowly running away from her.

"Should we attack?" Delia asked down at Ethan. 

"Tickle attack," he stated as he changed course and ran at Pasty.

"Tickle attack!" Delia yelled as she turned and ran after him. 

Ethan run into her legs. Patsy dramatically feel back into the ground and playfully fought back as Ethan tickled her. 

"You too. Delia too," Ethan called over his shoulder. 

Delia nodded. "Delia too." She called as she jumped down and landed beside Patsy much to Ethan's delight. 

"Ah no, no!" Patsy tried to say dramatically despite Delia and Ethan's playful attack. They continued to try and tickle her. Delia got into too good of a position and sent Patsy into a fit of giggles.

Delia stopped for a moment and leaned down to kiss her. 

"Ew cooties," Ethan stated peering at Delia. 

Delia exhaled dramatically. "The cooties?" she stated. 

Ethan nodded at her seriously. "Kissing gives you cooties."

Delia knelt down in front of him and whispered. "You think your cousin Patsy has cooties?"

"All girls have cooties," he answered matter-a-factly. 

“Delia’s a girl too,” Patsy lifted her head off the ground and pointed out. 

Ethan gasped. “Double cooties! Cooties attack!” he yelled as he turned from them and started running away. Patsy and Delia scrambled to their feet to chase him. 

"Maybe the slide?" Nicole called dramatically back on the playground as she leaned down and met eyes with Sydney, who shrieked in excitement. 

"Kids! We are having cake," Nicole's mother called out the side door of the clubhouse. 

“Go, Wabey, go,” Sydney called as she crawled out from under the slide. 

“Nope, nope.” Nicole quickly grabbed her under the arms and swung her to her feet. “We have to go inside for cake. You too, Wabey,” Nicole told her with a grin as she carefully climbed out from under the slide and readjusted her skirt. Nicole tried to suppress a laugh. 

“I don’t want cake,” Sydney said up to Nicole, as she took her hand. She turned back toward Waverly and held out her other hand to her. Waverly cautiously took it with a quick glance to Nicole, who shrugged. 

“There is ice cream too,” Nicole told her. “And we all have to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ to Nana.” 

Sydney nodded in agreement. 

“Nana?” Waverly asked Nicole quietly, for she had only heard the family matriarch called Grandma Angie. 

Nicole shook her head. “Only she calls her tha…” Nicole trailed off confused as she peered over her shoulder at airplane noises. 

Waverly laughed when she realized they were coming from Danny and Patsy, who were running around in the direction of the clubhouse and acting like airplanes that were being shot at by Ethan, who was making gun noises from atop Delia’s shoulders. 

“All right, kids,” Nicole’s mother stated with an amused look as they finally reached the door. “Go get in line.” 

Sydney excitedly ran ahead, letting go of Nicole’s hand but pulling Waverly with her. “Hey!” Nicole called as she chased over them. 

After the singing, cake cutting and waiting for pieces, Patsy carried Ethan over to his parents and a few other family members. Ethan gasped and shook when he tipped his plate too far and melted ice cream ran down Patsy’s chest. 

“Ethan, what are you doing?” his dad, Gavin, asked as he stood off the couch and took Ethan from her. 

“Nothing,” he said as his father placed on him on the empty spot on the couch beside his wife. 

“Patsy doesn’t need ice cream there, buddy,” his dad told him. 

Delia shrugged as she sat on half the chair across from them and handed Patsy a napkin as she sat beside her. “I think it looks good.” 

Patsy raised an eyebrow at her as she discreetly wiped the ice cream out of her bra. “Cheeky.” 

Great Aunt Priscilla chuckled but didn’t look up from her cake. Patsy blushed a bit as Delia turned toward her and then smirked back at Patsy. 

“Anyway,” Gavin stated to change the subject. “You have any idea where my sister’s been?” he asked Patsy and Delia. 

Patsy nodded as she took a sip of her wine. “Sydney got to her. And Waverly.” 

“So that is where they’ve been?” Gavin asked with an accusatory tone. 

Patsy raised an eyebrow at him, not sure how to response. Gavin was six years older than her and he had gone off to university only a few months after Patsy went to live with Nicole’s family. 

“Yes,” Delia said seriously, pointing toward a group of folding chairs where Sydney was eating a melting ice cream cone while sitting beside her mother and Nicole and Waverly. 

“He is joking,” Gavin’s wife stated as she reached over Ethan and hit her husband on the arm. “About being a dick.” 

Patsy shook her head, slightly embarrassed. “Right, of course. Sorry.” 

Gavin fidgeted uncomfortably as he took the bite of cake Ethan offered him and washed it down with wine. “Oh come on, Patsy,” he told her. “Everyone has mellowed out a bit since Damien’s wedding.” 

Patsy scoffed at him. “I’m a bit more concerned that we still need a ‘mellowing’ period,” she told him, trying not to sound too angry.

He huffed into his wine cup. “You can’t expect everyone to be A-OK right out the gate. You should have known it’d be different with her.” 

“Jesus, Gavin,” Patsy hissed at him. “I didn’t make Nic gay.” 

“Pats, let’s not get into a fight,” Delia told her as she rubbed her hand against her shoulder. “You’re at a 90-year-old’s birthday party.” 

Across the clubhouse of her grandma’s condo community, Nicole felt a bit nervous sitting with Waverly beside her cousin, Aimee and her daughter, Sydney. They had never been close. Aimee worked in a nail salon. She had had a boyfriend for a long as Nicole could remember and had a kid at 17. They never hung out at family parties and barely spoke. But, Sydney had taken a liking to Nicole about a year ago and Waverly since the first party after Damien’s wedding. It had forced Nicole and Aimee into interacting more often. 

“So, uh, what do you do, Waverly?” Aimee asked her to fill the silence. 

Waverly had asked her about her job, so Nicole figured the awkward small talk would continue in this direction. 

“I’m a bartender and a consultant for the…police department,” Waverly answered with a smile as she finished her cake. 

Sydney perked up when she heard “police.” 

“You’re a police officer too?” Sydney asked in astonishment. 

Waverly laughed a bit and smiled. “Kind of.” 

“Whoa,” Sydney said as she peered up to her mom excited. 

Nicole bit the edge of her wine cup as she watched Aimee fake her excitement down at Sydney and then shot a quick judgmental look at Waverly. Waverly seemed to catch it and peered over at Nicole, who peered at her guiltily and shrugged apologetically. Waverly reached for Nicole’s hand. That was all she was going to do but she was getting a bit annoyed at how disapproving everyone was being. Waverly leaned in and kissed her quickly. Nicole seemed a bit shocked but kissed her back. 

Nicole swallowed nervously when she briefly met eyes with Aimee after Waverly pulled away. 

“Whoa,” Sydney said. “You are girlfriends like Patsy and Delia?” 

Nicole nervously nodded, faking a smile. Aimee glared at her and then peered at Sydney like she was about to say something to her. 

“Are both of you going to wear dresses at your wedding?” Sydney asked. 

Nicole laughed to cover her nerves. 

“Um, maybe,” Waverly replied. 

“Two dresses would be so cool,” Sydney stated seriously. 

Nicole stammered for a moment. “Yeah, t-t-totally.” 

“Yup,” Waverly chocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has been reading and commenting. I guess I would like to thank my second cousin, Sydney, who once sat beside me at Thanksgiving and started jumping up and down and calling the green beans beautiful, for the inspiration for this chapter. Follow me on [ tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/reviewsbymarika)


	9. Family After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cousins escape the awkward of the birthday party and Danny runs into an old friend.

“Bloody hell,” Patsy stated as she dropped down onto a chair on the porch outside the clubhouse by Nicole, Waverly and Danny. Delia sat on the arm of the chair and leaned into her, sliding her arm around her shoulders. “Have I been away too long or is the family being worse than usual today?” Patsy asked gazing at her cousins. 

Nicole laughed awkwardly as she nodded. 

“Worse,” Waverly replied. 

Danny nodded mid drink as she leaned back against the porch railing. “I agree.” 

“Grandma Angie managed to guilt trip me about not having children, not being married, being gay and not visiting enough all within the course of a single conversation,” Patsy vented. 

“I think Aimee is a homophobe,” Nicole told them. 

Delia and Danny glared at her. 

“Really?” Danny asked. 

Nicole nodded. 

“God, I’m not even surprised,” Patsy groaned as she leaned her head back against the chair. 

Delia leaned closer to her and kissed her on the cheek. Patsy turned to her with a faux disgusted expression, which Delia quickly kissed away. 

“Well, a least one family member likes me,” Waverly stated happily. 

Danny raised an eyebrow at her. “Who?” 

“Sydney,” Waverly stated with a nod and a grin. “That seems to be the best I can do at the moment.” 

Danny laughed in reply. 

“I’m sorry, Waves,” Nicole told her as she inched closer to her on the wicker porch swing. “I really thought everyone would stop being such dicks by now.” 

Waverly reached over and ran her hand through her hair. “No, Nicole,” she told her. “It’s fine.” Waverly leaned in and kissed her compassionately for a brief moment. 

“Fuck,” Danny called. “Is this shit show going to have an after party?” asked the group. 

Delia nodded. “I heard Myra and Davis talking about going to that one bar.” 

Patsy perked up in her chair. “Really?” 

Delia nodded. 

“Oh, awesome,” Patsy replied. “I’m going to go find them and ask about this. This has got to be winding down,” she stated as she got up and headed back into the clubhouse. 

Nicole peered quizzically at Delia. “Did something else happen with her?” 

Delia simply shrugged. 

“Right,” Nicole replied annoyed. “So someone said something shitty about one of us?” she stated motioning to the three of them.

Delia sighed and then peered up at Nicole. “Your brother was being a bit of a prick.” 

Danny scoffed as Waverly awkwardly tensed. 

“Which one?” Nicole asked. 

Delia knocked back the rest of Patsy’s wine. “Gavin,” she stated cautiously. 

Nicole only shrugged. “Uh, who cares?” 

“Well, Patsy,” Waverly told her. “About you, clearly.” 

“D’aw,” Danny teased. “You guys are sooo cute.” 

“Oh, leave them alone,” Delia called at her.

Danny jokingly jumped at her. “Make me, shorty,” she said as she got into a fighting stance. 

Delia laughed at her. “You sure about this, kid?” she taunted as she jumped into a similar stance. 

Nicole shook her head as she took a sip of her wine. “Danny, you’re going to get your ass kicked.” 

Waverly peered over at her with a questioning expression. “How you so sure about that?” 

“Because Delia turned her fitness obsession into being a stuntwoman,” Nicole stated. 

Waverly peered at her amazed. “What? Delia, when did this happen?” 

“Oh, just a few month ago. It’s only small stuff,” Delia replied to Waverly. “It is more of a hobby at this point.” 

Patsy walked back onto the porch and peered at everyone in annoyed confusion for a moment. She wrapped her arms around Delia’s back and pulled her away from Danny. 

“Okay,” Aunt Myra said as she walked onto the porch. “As the resident adult, I am going to say no to any fighting, children.” 

“And we are about to go for drinks,” Uncle Davis told them as he pushed up his glasses. 

Patsy let Delia go and pointed over her shoulder back toward the clubhouse. “Some of the straights are going to come to.” 

Delia peered at her quizzically. “The straights?” 

Patsy shook her head at her. “Don’t pretend like you don’t know who I mean.” 

“Your guys’ straight cousins without kids?” Waverly offered up. 

Patsy smiled and pointed at her. “Thank you, Waverly.” 

About two hours later, everyone had arrived at the bar Myra and Davis went to every time they were in town. Patsy had been with them a few times and it was slowly becoming Danny’s go-to hometown bar. 

Delia came clambering into the corner table beside Patsy handing out the four beers she had been ordered to get. Patsy, Myra and Davis each took theirs as Delia glared at them over hers. Once she placed it on the table, Patsy seized the sides of her face and kissed her deeply. Delia’s mind nearly exploded for a moment and as she inched closer to her. 

“Eh, Davis,” someone called beside their table. “What you doin’ in town, man?” 

Delia had the clarity of mind to pull away from Patsy, who groaned and sipped her beer. 

Myra raised her eyebrows at Delia, who nodded at her. 

“Myra’s mom turned 90 today,” Davis told his friend. 

“Eh, shit,” he as he pulled a chair from another table and sat beside the bench Patsy and Delia were on. “Happy birthday, mommy.” 

“It is good to see you again, Bone. Is the band playing tonight?” Davis asked him. 

His friend nodded. “We go on at 11,” he stated with a grin. “So I got some time to kill. Maybe with these pretty ladies.” 

Patsy drunkenly scoffed and glared at him. Delia awkwardly laughed. “No, thank you. We’re fine, dude.” 

“Bone,” Myra called loud enough to get his attention. “These gorgeous ladies are my niece and her wife.” 

Bone stammered nervously. “Oh shit, sorry ladies. I’ll get back to the band area then.” 

Delia nodded forcefully. “Yeah, I reckon you should.” 

Everyone was silent for a moment until he disappeared. 

“Wait, wait, wait, you guys didn’t elope of something, did you?” Patsy’s cousin Trenton asked from the other end of the table. 

Patsy shook her head at him. “No. When it happens everyone is invited. And by everyone, I guess well yeah it will unfortunately have to be everyone.” 

Delia kissed her on the cheek and pushed one of the glasses of water on their table at her. Patsy huffed at her as she took a drink of water. “I am not that drunk,” Patsy replied. 

“I’m just being precautionary,” Delia told her. “Which I guess is Myra’s plan too?” 

Myra sighed and peered guilty down at the table for a moment. “I’m sorry. Bone is a friend but he is also a bit of a sexist jerk.”

“Hasn’t had a good dicking in a while?” Trenton asked. 

“Ew,” Patsy quickly added. 

“Crass, Trenton. But, yes,” Myra replied. “So, I am sorry I said you were married. I thought it would turn him away. But, maybe I was just wishfully thinking.” 

“Oh, fucking hell,” Delia called back. “Give us a break.” 

“Eh, sorry,” Danny stated as someone rushing to the bathroom knocked her into someone on a bar stool. 

“No problem,” the dark-haired woman said. “Hey, wait,” she called as Danny had nearly walked away. 

The voice sounded vaguely familiar and Danny turned back. 

“Oh shit, it is you,” the woman stated. “Danny Lawrence?” 

Danny peered at her for a moment and then was nearly crippled with nerves. “Elan Gomez,” Danny managed to mutter. “Hey.”

“What are you doin’ here?” Elan asked. 

Danny scoffed at her. “Me? I’m from here. I’m home for my grandma’s birthday. What are you doing here?’ 

Elan smiled at her and motioned for her to jump onto the empty bar stool beside her, which she did. 

“Um, let’s call it shore leave,” Elan told her as she got the bartender’s attention and had him get a drink for Danny. 

Danny laughed as the bartender set a drink in front of her. “You’re pretty far inland for shore leave. And you didn’t join the Navy.” 

“Says who?” Elan questioned her amused. 

“Well you, back at Silas,” Danny pointed out. “But I met a co-worker of yours the other day.” 

“Whoops,” Elan stated with a smile as she took a sip of her drink. “Should have known my Navy lie wouldn’t work on you.” 

Danny shook her head at her amused. “Did you expect it to work on anyone?” 

Elan playfully groaned at her and then shrugged. “Not really. And how did you met someone I work with? What have you been getting into?” 

Danny rolled her eyes at her. “Nothing. Well, not really. Anyway, Dolls knows my cousin.” 

Elan laughed. “Mr. joyless, fun-suck?”

“He didn’t seem that bad,” she replied. 

Elan shrugged. “He isn’t after you get to know him. But enough about my lame co-worker, tell me about you. Are you Summers president now?” 

Danny nervously grabbed her drink and shyly peered over at her, shaking her head. 

“Oh shit, that Mel girl?’ Elan asked. 

Danny raised an eyebrow at her. “Wow, good guess.” 

Elan nodded in agreement. “Oh, I know I’m good,” she laughed at bit. “I took notice of you right out the gate. I knew if anyone would beat you out your senior year it’d be her.”

Danny peered over at her slowly. “Took notice?” She instantly regretted how she said, the feeling throwing her back to all the times she had been a bit too forward when they had both been at Silas. 

Elan shrugged. “Don’t act so surprised.” 

Danny shook her head, nervously down at the bar. “Sorry.” 

“Give me your phone,” Elan told her holding her hand out. 

Danny pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to her. “Why?” she asked only after she handed it over. 

Elan briefly looked up from it. “I got a new number since I graduated and you don’t have it. There,” she said as she handed it back. “It case you’re in the area again or if I go visit Silas or you know for whenever you like.” 

“Cool,” Danny barely got out through her excited nerves.


	10. Uploaded Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole, Danny and Patsy have a mostly normal day, save for the childhood photos that get uploaded to Facebook.

Nicole switched off the siren and pulled her cruiser onto the side of the road behind a giant and oddly familiar looking truck. 

“Oh, shit,” Nicole whispered to herself under her breath as she got out of the cruiser and closed to door. She took a deep breath and straightened her hat as she walked up to the driver side, wishing she had just let this car go. But, it was going 40 over the speed limit. 

“Hello, Officer,” the driver started cockily but lost steam halfway through when he realized who she was. “Haught,” Champ finished annoyed. 

“Ah, fuck,” the passenger said as he leaned forward to get a better look at her. “Officer lezbo.” 

Nicole wasn’t sure who he was, maybe one of the Bubbas that were Champ and Waverly’s age, but he might have been one of the Billys. She glared at him before looking back to Champ. 

“Do you know why I pulled you over today?” Nicole asked, having trouble faking her professionalism. 

“Maybe she’s gonna hit ya again,” Bubba-Billy offered up with a laugh. 

“Shut up,” Champ told him as he reached over and punched him. “Speeding?” he told her as he looked back. 

“Any idea how fast you were going back there?” she asked. 

He shrugged. “Clearly not fast enough to get away from you.” 

“All right,” Nicole called, getting annoyed as she started to write the ticket. “You were going 95 in a 55. So I’m going to have to write you a ticket.” 

He scoffed at her angrily. “None of the other officers give tickets for that.” 

“I’m not the other officers, sir,” Nicole stated with a smile. 

“You know, if you weren’t a cop and didn’t do that lezbo seduction thing Waverly would still be with me,” he seethed at her. 

“No Waverly left you because you’re a dick,” she told him, knowing it was way too unprofessional. She quickly ripped off the ticket and tossed it through his window. She started to walk back to her cruiser. 

“155?” he called after her. “This is…profiling.” 

“No, it’s not,” she called back, barely loud enough for him to hear. 

She got inside her cruiser and closed the door. She leaned back against the headrest and peered up at the ceiling until she heard Champ’s truck barrel away. She shook her head annoyed. Her personal cellphone buzzed in the cup holder. She picked it up and hit the screen. 

“47 Facebook notifications?” she grumbled to herself. She decided to ignore that and opened the Facebook message from Danny. 

_Danny: OMG! Have you guys seen all the photos Uncle Richard has been uploading?_

Nicole barely had time to recognize it was in the cousins’ group thread before her radio went off. 

“BB01 to 1064.” 

Nicole pulled the receiver off her dashboard. “1064. Go ahead,” she replied to Dolls. 

“BB01 requesting backup at the salt pines,” Dolls replied. 

Nicole shook her head to herself confused. “1064 en route,” she radioed back. 

Nicole did a U-turn and headed for the salt pines. Her work and personal phones both buzzed at once. She grabbed the work one first. She smiled down at the text. 

_Waverly Earp: Please come be back up at the salt pines. Wynonna and Doc are both acting like cowboys. And Dolls is getting pissed._

Nicole reached for the other phone, which had received the same message. 

Danny briefly looked up at her Advanced Wartime Literature professor before she peered back down at her phone and continued to scroll through the hundred photos her uncle had uploaded to Facebook. She knew she should be paying more attention to her class but she had lost interest ever since the new dean changed it from Contemporary Western Literature. This was also the sixth lecture in a row on “War and Peace.”

She quickly seized her phone off the desk as it started to buzz. She peered around and thankfully no one paid her any mind. She smiled at the text. 

_Elan: Grade 7 Danny was some hot stuff haha_

_Danny: Oh god, please don’t be looking at those_

_Elan: These are making my day_

Danny shook her head at her phone in a mixture of elation and sheer embarrassment. 

_Elan: This is my favorite:_

Danny waited a moment for the photo to load. She had to stop herself from laughing at the photo of her and Patsy on their grandma’s couch. Patsy was in the midst of her out and proud, rebel phase wearing far too much black makeup paired with ill-fitting, secondhand men’s wear. Danny thought she was about 10-years-old but it was still probably too late for overall-shorts to be acceptable. But she was wearing bright orange ones with a flower pattern paired with braided pigtails and a toothless smile. 

_Elan: It might be a miracle you ended up so hot_

_Danny: I hate you_

_Elan: I hate you too_

“How are you and baby getting on, Mrs. Marling?” Patsy asked as she walked into the hospital room of her last delivery of her first shift of the day. She instinctively went to the sink to wash her hands. It clicked in her mind that she didn’t need to until half way through but she finished anyway. 

“Yeah, good,” she replied smiling as Patsy’s walked over. 

“Have you decided on a name?” Patsy asked. 

“Amelia,” she told her, as had two other mothers that week. 

“Oh, lovely,” Patsy replied with a smile. “And what did your boys have to say?” 

Mrs. Marling smirked at her. “They wanted a brother, but I think they’ll get over it. I prefer girls anyway.” 

“Me too,” Patsy joked.

Mrs. Marling looked nervous for a moment and then began to laugh. She had been rather chatty the night before and Patsy, in an attempt to appease her questioning, had told her about Delia. 

“Do you ever go home, Nurse Mount?” Mrs. Marling asked. 

Patsy laughed. “I am about to. Just wanted to pop in and see the two of you first.” 

“Well you have a good evening then.” 

Patsy nodded in reply and walked out and into the hallway. She dug through her purse for her phone in the elevator. 

“87 Facebook notifications?” Patsy whispered to herself as she peered down at the screen. 

Patsy looked below that at a text from Trixie which was just four wine glass emojis followed by a party horn to a Facebook message from Nicole. 

Patsy walked through the lobby of the hospital and hurried onto the bus that was about to leave. She scrolled through the cousins’ group thread to the first message of the day. 

_Danny: OMG! Have you guys seen all the photos Uncle Richard has been uploading?_

_Nicole: Ugh yes. I’m considering untagging myself from everything._

_Danny: Dude, me too._

_Nicole: Why did he have to upload all of my awkward phase photos at the same time? Patsy’s too._

_Danny: Like it isn’t awkward phase for me too?_

_Nicole: You’re like 9 when these start. That is still cute._

_Danny: Um…_

Below it appeared a photo of Danny in her Grade 8 basketball uniform, which looked about three sizes too big. 

_Danny: I look like a drowning stick figure._

_Nicole: Um…_

Below it appeared a photo of Nicole from about 10 years ago in front a barn wearing a checked shirt tucked into jeans she had clearly gotten too tall for. She was wearing a too big cowboy hat and smiling widely showing off lime green braces. 

_Nicole: I don’t know what to say about that._

_Danny: Lol Delia has liked all the worst photos of Patsy._

_Nicole: This is my favorite:_

Patsy pushed open the door to her apartment building and headed up the stairs. She groaned as the photo loaded. 

“Oh bloody hell,” she exclaimed down at the photo her and her one guy friend she still spoke to from high school outside his parents’ house before senior prom. Sometimes they would laugh about how much of an awkward couple they used to make but Patsy hadn’t seen visual evidence of that in years. 

_Patsy: Oh fuck off._

_Danny: Hey!! You’re finally off work._

_Patsy: Yes and Uncle Richard is an asshole._

Patsy pushed open the door to her flat and was met by booming 90s music and a wave of laughter. 

“Aye, and here’s the prom stunner,” Delia called with a smile as she got off the couch tossed her phone to Trixie, who was seated beside her. 

Trixie laughed as Barbara and her boyfriend, Tom, smiled on the other couch. 

Patsy groaned annoyed before she let Delia reach up and kiss her. She scrunched her face down at her. “Have the lot of you been looking at all the photos?” 

Delia nodded with a hint of guilty. “Some of them are just so hilarious. And not only you, your cousins too.” 

Patsy huffed as she quickly got a beer from the kitchen and dropped down between Delia and Trixie on the couch. 

“God, my stupid uncle and his 40-year PR and communications career,” Patsy vented. 

“I think it is good that your family will have an online archive of its history,” Trixie told her seriously. “Especially gems like this,” she told her turning her phone to show her a photo of her and Nicole at what Patsy was pretty sure was a Christmas party about two year after she moved to Canada. Nicole looked like a happy cowgirl and she looked like an angst-filled teen attempting to be goth. 

Delia reached over her to see it too and nearly lost it. 

“This one is pretty good too,” Barbara stated as she jumped across Tom to show the girls on the other couch. 

“Oh god,” Patsy stated as she pulled Barbara’s wrist closer to get a better look at her phone. “That was the year Nicole’s mother bought us matching dresses for Easter.” 

Delia and Trixie nearly lost it. 

“Parents not knowing their kids are gay: exhibit A,” Delia barely got out before dissolving into laughter. 

Waverly was barely able to look up at Nicole without laughing. 

“Uh, what?” she asked her from their table at Shorty’s. 

“Matching kid outfits,” Waverly smiled as she showed the photo on her phone to Nicole as she groaned down into her beer. 

“Ah, fuck that Easter,” Nicole stated. 

“Wait, who’s fucking Easter?” Wynonna asked as she returned to the table with a beer. 

Waverly widely smiled. “Baby Nicole and baby Patsy,” Waverly told her sister as she leaned toward her and showed her the photo. 

Wynonna peered over at Nicole and smiled. “Aw, those little pastel pink party dresses.” 

“Like Gus doesn’t have a photo of you in a dress like that somewhere,” Nicole shot back. 

Wynonna nodded. “True,” she told her with a nod. “But it’s not on the Internet.” 

“Stupid Facebook savvy uncle,” Nicole vented.


	11. Beach Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cousins arrive for a family beach vacation and Danny's delayed flight leads to some awkward encounters for her kind of girlfriend.

Nicole hooked her phone up to the speaker to play music before she sat beside Waverly on the wooden bench on the front patio of her uncle’s almost beach front condo. The beach was about a five minute walk through the cluster of townhouses and condos. Directly in front of them was just a bunch of palm trees, other tropical plants and a road that lead deeper into the complex. Whenever her uncle, her dad’s oldest brother, was feeling generous he would let his siblings and their kids stay in it for a week for free. It had been a few years since her father and Danny’s mother, the next in line, got an invitation. They were all elated and thankfully able to get a week off work. 

“Thanks,” Waverly told her as she placed another strawberry daiquiri into her hand. Nicole’s mom and her aunt were busy making them inside. 

Nicole nodded as she placed her arm around her shoulders. Waverly bit her lip and smiled up at her. For some reason, it felt much more scandalous than usual. With the extreme heat of the American south, Waverly’s shirt was strapless and Nicole was only wearing a tank top. Nicole felt like laughing out how innocent they were being but Waverly leaned in and kissed her. 

Waverly jumped when her phone vibrated in the front pocket of her shorts. Nicole exhaled frustrated as her girlfriend pulled away from her. She took a long sip of her daiquiri to cover her feelings. 

“Oh god,” Waverly said as she peered down at her phone and pulled away from Nicole more. “I forgot to text Wynonna that we arrived.”

Nicole shrugged. “She shouldn’t be that worried, we only landed about two hou---” Nicole stated as she reached into her back pocket for her phone and peered down at the screen. “Oh, she texted me too.” 

“Aww,” Waverly replied, sounding pleased and impressed. “She’s worried about both of us.” 

Nicole laughed. “I’m giving her shit for this.” 

Waverly sighed. “Fine, but I think it is cute.” 

“Cute?” Nicole asked raising her eyebrow at her. “She is your older sister, shouldn’t it be expected?” 

Waverly huffed at her. “Not everyone’s big sis’s can be Patsy wonderful. That is unfair.” 

“Fine,” Nicole replied. 

A few minutes later a lone taxi arrived outside the condo. Nicole stood and peered through the plants. 

“The Brits?” Waverly asked, perking up in the chair. 

Nicole watched a dark-haired, dark-skinned girl she had only ever seen in photos get out of the taxi. She nervously threw a large backpack over her shoulder before turning toward the condo and walking toward it. 

“Nope,” Nicole told Waverly with a laugh. 

“Oh no, no, god, no,” Waverly replied as she stood beside her. “That is so awkward. Be nice,” she commanded her girlfriend. 

Nicole scoffed at her. “Why would I not be nice to her?” 

Waverly glared at her with an accusatory look. 

“Um, hey,” the girl called awkward as she arrived at the edge of the patio. “I’m Elan, Danny’s…friend.” 

Waverly stepped forward to greet her. “Yes, hi. I’m Waverly, Nicole’s girlfriend.” 

Nicole waved at her. 

“Danny’s cousin?” Elan said slowly and unsurely. 

Nicole nodded. “Sucks about Danny’s flight getting delayed in Stockholm, right?” 

Elan nodded uncomfortably. She shook her head for a moment. “Sorry for this context but from those photos posted on Facebook a few months back, are you the wannabe goth or the happy cowgirl?” 

Waverly laughed. “She’s the happy cowgirl.” 

Elan pointed at her. “I see that now.” 

“Would you like a drink?” Waverly asked Elan as she walked onto the patio and set her bags against the wall of the condo. 

“Might as well,” Elan told her. Waverly had already gone inside before she could say more. “Thanks.” 

Nicole sat back down on the bench. Elan exhaled nervously and sat across from her. 

“Just in case this is making you nervous, we are the ones who work for Black Badge,” Nicole told her. 

Elan sighed in relief and then up at her. “Uh, thank god. I didn’t want to say the wrong thing in front of the wrong cousins.”

“The other ones are Brits,” Nicole told her. 

“Well, that makes it much easier to remember,” Elan replied. “So Dolls’ team in Purgatory but you’re…?”

“Agent Haught,” she told her. “And,” she pointed toward the glass door into condo, “Consultant Earp.” 

“Wait, Earp? As in that weird curse with an heir and shit?” Elan asked. 

Nicole smiled and nodded. “Yeah, but she’s not that one. Agent Earp, Wynonna. Her older sister, she’s the heir. Waverly is more of the brains of the operations.” 

Waverly stepped onto porch and handed the daiquiri to Elan. “Thanks,” she told with. 

Waverly peered down at her in question at the strange look she was giving her. “You’re welcome.” Waverly went and sat beside Nicole on the wooden bench. 

“Wish we had one of those where I’m stationed,” Elan told Nicole. 

Nicole kissed Waverly on the side of the forehead. “It has been handy.” 

Waverly raised an eyebrow at her. “What are you talking about?” 

“Black Badge consultants,” Nicole told her. 

“Smart people,” Elan corrected. “I was telling her I wish my unit had some.” 

Nicole reached over to change the song on her phone. 

“Where’s that?” Waverly asked. 

“Toronto/Buffalo area,” she replied. 

Nicole settled back in by Waverly. “That’s a rather large area,” Nicole stated. 

Elan shrugged. “Yeah, we aren’t Purgatory. There is much less going on.” 

“And my cousin? She knows what you do?” Nicole asked. 

Waverly glared at her with a hint of confusion. 

Elan laughed as she knocked back half of her drink. “Are you trying to interrogate me, Agent Haught? Or should I say Officer Haught since your paperwork hasn’t officially been approved yet?” 

Nicole froze up and simply glared at her. 

“Look, kid,” Elan told her casually. “I’ve known Danny for a long time. You might not have known that, but I don’t really give a shit. She’s liked me for a long time and I’ve liked her for a long time. So, I’m not going to hurt her or steal her away or whatever it is you’re worried about.” 

Nicole scoffed at her. “Good speech.” 

“So,” Elan questioned with a smiled. “Did I pass whatever this test was?” 

Nicole nodded as Elan smiled.  
“But just to warn you,” Waverly replied. “This circle is puppies versus the lions inside.” 

Elan shrugged. “I think I can handl…” She trailed off at the sound of a loudly approaching vehicle. 

Nicole started to laugh as she saw it approach. 

Delia skid the rented moped into the parking area in front of the condo. Patsy hung onto her tightly as music blared out of the speakers. Delia parked it and turned it off. Patsy jumped off and unclipped her helmet strap. 

“Oh, that was so weirdly hot,” Patsy sighed as she leaned down at kissed Delia, who reached up from her seat on the moped. 

Delia grinned as Patsy pulled away. “I told you, sweetheart. We should totally get one of these,” Delia said as she stepped off and removed her helmet and placed it on the moped. Patsy did the same. 

Patsy slung her backpack over her shoulder and followed Delia toward the condo as she carried their small suitcase. “I’m not making a decision right now. You’re clouding my judgement,” she told her. 

“Alright, alright,” Delia stated shaking her head up at her in disappointment. 

“Oh stop that,” Pasty told her as she stepped in front of her and pulled her into a kiss. 

Nicole walked off the porch toward them. “Ew, gross,” she called at them as she got closer. 

Patsy slowly pulled away from Delia. “Oh fuck off,” Patsy told Nicole as she clasped her into a hug. 

Delia had been standing there for a moment, waiting for them to stop hugging. 

“Now this is more acceptable this time,” Waverly said as she reached them. “It has been nearly a year.” 

“Agreed, “Delia said with a nod as she hugged Waverly. “Good to see you again, Waverly.” 

“You too, Delia.” 

Patsy finally pulled away from Nicole slightly and peered toward the porch and then at her cousin. “And who is the guest on the porch?” 

Nicole chuckled slightly. “Ah Elan, Danny’s….friend, as she introduced herself,” she told her. 

Patsy gapped at her. “Oh, shit. That Elan. Oh god, awkward. Danny is still delayed?” she asked. 

Nicole nodded. “Yeah, something with her plane in Stockholm.” 

“Oh bloody hell,” Delia added with a laugh. “That was happening before we left London.” 

Patsy peered seriously at Nicole. “Have you tested her?” 

“Duh,” Nicole replied. “She passed.” 

“Oh my god,” Waverly called looking between them and Delia. “Is this a thing? Did I pass?” 

“Well, you are still here aren’t you?” Pasty asked her with a smile.

Waverly stammered for an answer.

Nicole shook her head. “Waverly, they are nurses not mob bosses. No one is going to take you out or anything.” 

“Right, yeah, duh,” she replied nervously. 

Much sooner than anyone else thought, another taxi pulled up in front of the condo. Nicole and Waverly had inched a bit closer together on the wooden bench. Patsy and Delia switched in their chair, making whoever went in to get the drinks sit on the other’s lap. Elan drank steadily to keep pace and tried to remind a part of the conversation. 

“Danny!” Patsy called as she rushed out of her taxi and told the patio. 

Danny huffed at her as she threw her backpack and rolling suitcase by the others against the wall. She met eyes with Elan, who had stood, smiled and taken a few steps toward her. 

“You guys haven’t been too big of assholes, have you?” Danny asked desperately. 

“Course not,” Delia answered. 

Nicole nodded. “She actually isn’t kidding. We have given her very little shit.” 

Elan reached Danny by the entrance of the patio. “Dude, I am so sorry about this. This is so not how I wanted this to go for you.” 

Elan smiled and shrugged. “I’ve had a good time and a bit to drink, but mostly a good time with your cousins. But, I have been told this is the easy level of your family.” 

Danny nodded uncomfortably. “Let’s deal with difficult part in the morning.” 

“I can do that,” Elan told her as she reached up slightly to kiss her. 

Danny flinched away slightly at first but then gave in and kissed her back. 

“Get it, Danny!” Delia called as Pasty whooped beside her. Danny heard clapping too, that she was sure was coming from Nicole and Waverly. 

Elan laughed through her embarrassment as she pulled away. 

“I am so sorry,” Danny told her. 

Elan smirked at her. “Nah, I kinda like it. The rest of your family will hate me, but I already seem to have a few ins.”


	12. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cousins and their girlfriends spend a day at the beach and manage to avoid the adults.

“Ah, ah, no,” Waverly called as she struggled to keep the umbrella and the bag in her arms. “Damnit,” she said annoyed as both went crashing into the sand right behind the family’s beach setup. 

Delia was sitting on a towel with her back up against a cooler. She peered over her shoulder at Waverly and Nicole and laughed. Patsy lifted her head off Delia’s lap to smirk at them over her sunglasses, which she pushed back into place as she laid back down. 

“Stellar entrance,” Delia called, turning her attention back to her book. 

“Maybe she was blinded by your girlfriend’s skin,” Nicole joked back as she helped Waverly pick up the umbrella. 

“Hey!” Patsy called turning toward them again. “You aren’t much better.” 

Waverly dropped the bag beside them and started putting up the umbrella as Nicole dropped the rest of their stuff. 

“She’s a bit better than you,” Waverly smirked at her. 

Pasty pulled down her sunglasses to glare at Waverly. “I do live in London and it is partially Delia’s fault.” 

She helded up a bottle of sun cream, barely looking up from her book. “For someone who once had tetanus for months she is incredibly whiny about sunburn,” Delia joked. 

Waverly peered up from burying the base of the umbrella in the sand at Nicole confused. But Nicole shook her head at them and Patsy playfully scoffed at Delia, so she decided to let it go. 

“Glad to see we marked our territory,” Danny called when she and Elan arrived with only a towel and a boogie board each. 

“Beats me why they have so many rainbow umbrellas,” Nicole called back at them. 

“It’s only you guys?” Elan questioned peering around. 

“They went for a walk,” Delia told her pointing down the beach. 

“And they probably stopped for ice cream,” Patsy added. 

Nicole gasped as she peered down the beach excited. “I totally forgot about that place.” She peered down at Waverly. “We should go later.” 

Waverly laughed as she stood and brushed the sand of her hands. “It’s pretty cute how excited you just got about ice cream.” 

“Don’t make fun of me. It’s really good,” Nicole was able to quickly offer in her defense before Waverly kissed her. 

Danny groaned in annoyance. “Are we actually going to do anything or are you guys just going to stay on the beach and be domestic and gross?” 

Nicole huffed at her as Patsy tossed a handful of sand at her knees. 

Delia was at the ready with a retort but Elan beat her to it. 

“Oh sorry, Danny. I’m think I’m going to have to end this because it would be illegal for me to be dating a child,” Elan deadpanned at her. 

Danny glared at her and shook her head. “I hate you.” 

Patsy smiled as she stood up and pulled Delia with her. “I like her and we can’t be turning into boring adults now, Deels.” 

“Ugh, fine,” Delia agreed as she tossed her book aside and grabbed the half-inflated beach ball out of their bag. She headed toward the water and Patsy quickly followed. “Well come on, children,” Delia called back. 

Danny and Elan threw their towels aside and chased after them. Nicole rolled her eyes at her cousins as she removed her tank top and shorts and threw them atop Waverly’s already removed cover-up. They ran into the water after everyone else. 

Nicole and Waverly had nearly reached them when Patsy and Delia jumped and turned into a crashing wave. Danny held her board over her head and jump but Elan jumped onto hers and dove straight at it. She launched off the top and flew over the water for a moment.

“Oh fuck,” she yelled as her board slammed hard against the water. She jumped back and landed on her feet. “Ow.” 

Danny reached her laughing and Elan lightly splashed her. “Bitch.” 

Delia finished blowing up the beach ball and hit it at Patsy, she tapped it back to her. They hit it back and forth until Nicole and Waverly got close enough. Delia hit it toward Nicole, who had to dive a bit to reach it but managed to hit it back to over to Waverly. 

“Wow tall girl, did you play volleyball?” Patsy joking asked her in her best Canadian accent. 

Nicole shook her head at her amused. She rushed toward Patsy and caught the ball as Waverly attempted to hit it toward her. 

Nicole turned toward Patsy. “You’re really tall, I thought you’d be better at basketball,” she asked in her best impression of dumb people from her hometown. 

Patsy dove at her, reaching for the ball. Nicole quickly turned away and they both went plummeting into the water. A large wave came at them. Delia and Waverly had enough time to duck. Danny and Elan whooped at each other as they jumped onto their boards and caught it. Patsy and Nicole were ungracefully hit in the face and both fell backward. 

Nicole coughed and struggled for breath for a moment. 

“Whoa,” Patsy said under her breath as she fixed her eschew bathing suit top. 

“Eh, amazons,” Delia joked. “Could we get the ball back?” 

Nicole hit it hard at her Delia, who managed to hit it with control toward Waverly, but a gust of wind caught it and it went flying toward the beach. Waverly quickly chased after it. Elan and Danny were returning from their ride in. Elan saw what Waverly was after and went running after the ball too. Danny shrugged and reached her cousins and Delia in the calm water. She peered at the horizon for a moment and saw no waves were coming. 

She peered aimlessly at the three of them for a moment and then gasped in excited remembrance. “Can you guys still do the flip thing?” Danny asked. 

Delia peered at Nicole and smiled. “Can we? We could probably do it double now.” 

“Oh shit, double back flip?” Nicole asked her excitedly. 

Patsy sighed. “Darlings, do we remember why we stopped doing this?” 

Delia shrugged. “Pats, there are no pool edges for me to crash into.” 

“Yeah and my mom isn’t here. And even if she was we are adults now,” Nicole added. 

Delia hit Patsy on the shoulder as she swam toward Nicole. “Don’t be a spoil sport, Pats.” 

“Yeah, you boring adult,” Danny shot at her with a faux glare. 

Patsy returned it for a moment and then sighed in defeat. Delia was already in front of Nicole with her hands on her shoulders. Nicole bent down slightly and interlaced her fingers, which Delia placed her foot on. 

“Good?” Nicole asked. 

“Yeah,” Delia replied with a nod. 

“All right,” Nicole stated with a smile. “One, two, three,” Nicole called as she launched Delia up into the air. She pulled herself backward and flipped nearly twice before smashing into the water. 

Nicole and Danny both called out in excitement. Delia emerged out of the water. 

“Ah, not quick twice,” she called. “We got a week though. We can get there.” 

After about five more double flip attempts that ended with Delia slamming face first or nearly face first into the water, Patsy decided to head in for a bit. Danny and Elan joined her. 

When they reached their area, the adults had returned. 

“Was the ice cream as good as we all remember?” Patsy politely asked. 

Nicole’s mom smiled and nodded at her. “It was.” 

Nicole’s dad was less friendly and just nodded sternly over his beer can. Danny’s mom made eye contact with her daughter and weakly smiled. Danny returned the gesture. 

Their area was far enough away and with the sounds of the ocean they could speak in hushed tones without the adults hearing. 

“Oui, Danny?” Patsy asked she sat on Delia’s towel. “Are you and your mom going at it again?” 

Danny groaned as she threw her boogie board down beside Patsy and sat on it. Elan did the same. 

“I like don’t even know, dude,” Danny told her. “You guys have drinks in there, right?” 

“Of course,” Patsy told her as she leaned over, lifted the cooler lid and peered down into it. “We have a handful of wine coolers, some Heineken, those local beers Delia made us buy last night and whatever the hell a lime-a-rita is.” 

“Lime-a-ritas? What 15-year-olds helped pick out drinks?” Elan laughed and got strange looks from both of them. “Right, Europe and Canada. I’m the only American asshole here? Cool. I’ll take whatever the local beer is,” she told Patsy. 

“Yeah, me too,” Danny said, shaking her head at her. 

Patsy handed them each a beer and twisted the top of her wine cooler. “I appreciate your attempt at a subject change, but you and your mom, Danny?” 

Danny fidgeted as she cracked open her beer and took a drink. “I’m not kidding. I don’t know. We don’t get along. We haven’t even since the divorce and…and she’s really weird about the bisexual thing.” 

Elan sighed down into her beer can and then drank about a third of it. 

“Really, darling?” Patsy asked as she lowered her wine cooler. “She always seemed fine with Delia and me, Nicole too.” 

“Yeah,” Danny stated matter-a-factly. “You guys are lesbians.” 

Patsy sighed and took a strained breath. “Oh no, the phase thing?” 

Danny nodded, as she took a drink. 

“Ofph, darling. I am so sorry,” Patsy told her. 

Elan laughed uncomfortably. “Wait, you aren’t like blaming her specifically for that, are you?” 

Danny peered at her uncertainly. 

“Dan, that’s like a thing. I had that phase too and now my parents are being all weird about my brother being bi, though I think he might be pan but whatever that is not the point,” Elan stated. 

Patsy laughed amid her smirk. “Oh you are sweet, Elan. Please stay. But, she is talking in terms of the family. I’m the oldest and first so all the LGBTQ stuff gets based off me.” 

Elan scoffed as she shot a glance toward the adult area. “Well, that isn’t fair.” 

Patsy shrugged as she took a long sip of her wine cooler. “I’m good a growing accustom to things.” 

Out in the ocean, Delia jumped out of the water and attempted to blow the salt water out of her nose. She coughed a few times and then shook her head at Nicole. 

“Did I injury you again?” Nicole asked with a smirk. 

She splashed a bit of water at her. “I am fine.” 

“So how badly did she injury you with this pool edge this one time?” Waverly asked with a smirk. 

A large breaking wave came at them. Nicole and Waverly jumped over it as Delia ducked. She ran her hands threw her hair and pushed it all over her left shoulder. Nicole raised an eyebrow at her. 

Delia laughed as she pushed her wet hair back and pointed just below her hairline above her right eye. “Hospital and stitches bad.” 

Waverly gaped at the both of them. “What?” 

“We were reckless teenagers,” Delia offered up in their defense. 

“I was 17, weren’t you in your 20s?” Nicole shot at her. 

Delia tossed the beach ball at her head. “Patsy was 20, I was still 19, you little shit.” 

Nicole caught the beach ball and threw it back at her. Delia hit it back to her and tapped it back, restarting the game.


	13. Important News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy tries to create a seemingly normal day for Delia and Nicole and Danny get some important news out of London.

Patsy discretely took a deep, anxious breath as she walked through the park near their apartment with Delia. She hadn’t seemed to notice that anything was out of the ordinary. They had gone to see a movie at the tiny art house movie theater where they had seen almost every movie for the last two years. Patsy was never that into film but Delia was and had almost gone to film school until she decided nursing would be more practical. 

Afterwards, they had gotten coffee at their favorite coffee shop. It was the site of their first date, their first time together after Delia had to return to Wales for a while and where they had searched for their apartment, the first and second time. But, they went there after most films. Patsy didn’t think Delia would think anything of it. She had played three of their favorite songs on the jukebox, but she just used the excuse that she had more coins than usual. 

She then took Delia to the park. It was not more than six blocks from their apartment so they went there a lot. It was where Delia rugby team practiced and where Patsy’s fencing group would have casual practice sometimes. 

It also had free yoga on Thursdays, which Trixie drug Patsy to sometimes. Patsy barely glanced at her as she sat at the base of a tree seemingly having a picnic with Barbara and Cynthia. Patsy was a bit relieved that Trixie was acting normal and didn’t decide to dress up like a Bond girl or something. 

They walked through the grass toward the pond. The sun was setting in the distance and Patsy knew it was about the time Shelagh and Dr. Turner’s photography whiz son, Tim, said the lighting would be best. Patsy had barely noticed him perched in the tree with his video camera. 

Patsy stopped at the edge of the pond and Delia instinctively stopped with her. She peered into the water. Patsy smiled a bit pleased with herself. Delia had kept saying she didn’t want a big grand gesture and she just wanted it to be like any normal day. 

“What are you smiling about?” Delia asked over at her with a smile. 

Patsy laughed nervously. “I-um…” Patsy turned toward her and placed her hand into her jacket pocket. 

Delia turned toward her and then looked from her pocket to the nervous expression she was giving her. “Oh, shit. Shit. Oh god, you’re…oh god.” 

Patsy raised her eyebrows at her nervously. “You…want me…t…” 

“Oh god, yes. Continue,” Delia told her. 

Pasty sighed in relief and then took the ring box out of her pocket. She held it delicately in front of her for a moment before looking up and meeting Delia’s eyes. “I do not want to be all grandiose and over the top. That isn’t our style, so I’ll just simply say what I’ve wanted to for so long…Delia Busby, do you want to get married?” Patsy said as she opened the box. 

Delia smiled widely and struggled to find her voice for a moment. “Oh god, yes. Of course,” she replied as she threw her arms around Patsy’s neck and kissed her passionately. Patsy was surprised she remained standing and could keep her hand steady enough to slide the ring onto Delia’s finger. Once she had and Delia jumped at her and kissed her again, Patsy heard Trixie laugh amid clapping. 

Delia pulled away and then shook her head at Patsy. 

“I got everything,” Tim called down from the tree. 

Patsy tossed her phone to Trixie. “Take a photo, will you?” 

Nicole jumped up too excited to speak from the table in the Black Badge room in the police station. 

“Whoa!” Waverly called as she jumped away from her and held at her hands in shock at her sudden outburst. 

“Sorry,” Nicole said as she professionally sat back down at the table. 

Wynonna glared at her over her coffee cup and Dolls peered up quizzically from his case file. 

“What, Nicole?” Waverly questioned with a slightly amused expression. 

Nicole held her phone out to her. “Patsy and Delia are engaged!” 

“What?!” Waverly asked excitedly as she seized Nicole’s phone. Waverly laughed down at the photo of Delia smirking at the camera and pointing at the ring on her finger as Patsy kissed her on the cheek. 

“Those the British ones?” Wynonna asked. 

Nicole nodded excited as Waverly handed her phone back. Nicole was frantically typing a reply. 

“I seriously thought they were married,” Wynonna stated. 

Dolls nodded, without looking up from his file. “Yeah, they seemed married.” 

Danny hit her laptop screen as it froze for the fourth time. “Damnit,” Danny grumbled at it. 

“Did the picture go again?” Elan voice called out from the computer despite her image being frozen amid the lines and grains on Danny’s screen. 

“Yes,” Danny groaned. 

“You aren’t in the library are you?” Elan asked. “I swear that ghost in the machine kid used to interrupt personal calls all the time.”

The picture went back to normal and Danny smirked at her and laughed. “Yeah, he isn’t causing this or anything at the library anymore. Anyway it’s after sunset, so no I’m not at the library.” 

“Wait that kid isn’t—Uhh, never mind,” Elan called. “We need to focus. I’ve got the full two weeks off now so we’d have more travel time if we’d want to do one of the backpacking options.” 

Danny sighed as she shook her head. “Elan, I’m up for anything. Can we please decide together?” 

Elan glared at her, which froze on Danny’s screen for a moment. “This is your graduation present.”  
“Isn’t it our romantic getaway?” Danny shot back. 

“Yeah,” Elan replied with a nod. “Which we are taking in honor of your graduation and me no longer having to say my girlfriend is in college and then getting weird looks from people.” 

Danny phone buzzed loudly beside her computer. 

“Oh shit,” Danny said in shocked excitement down at her phone. “We might want to rule out the Great Britain tour. We are going to have to go to London soon-ish.” 

“What?” Elan asked. 

Danny held her phone up the camera. “Patsy finally proposed.” 

Elan leaned forward and squinted to see the photo of Patsy and Delia. “Aww. And god they are unfairly cute.” 

Danny nodded as she looked at the photo again. “I know.” 

“So, Great Britain it out but we still have six options to sort through,” Elan told her as she held up notepad marked ‘Romantic Ass Getaway.’ 

Patsy sighed loudly to herself as she stepped out onto Trixie’s balcony. She closed the sliding door but laughed to herself when it barely seemed to keep out the music that was blaring inside. Trixie had told her she was planning an engagement party, but Patsy hadn’t expected it to be a few hours into her engagement. And she never would have guessed Trixie could plan this large of a party on such short notice. But, her apartment was packed with almost everyone Patsy and Delia knew in London. 

She needed a moment without all the noise and the people. She peered out into the darkness. She didn’t think she would feel different or that London, even the part she didn’t live in, would feel different. She had been with Delia for so long, nearly seven years and deep down she always knew she was going to marry her. She breathed in the night air. 

“Am I interrupting your moment, future Mrs. Busby-Mount?” Delia asked as she stepped out into the balcony. The music blared from inside for a moment until Delia slid the door closed. 

Patsy stood up from leaning against the railing and turned to face her. “Oh it’s Busby-Mount? When was that decided?” 

Delia smirked and shook her head as she handed a glass of champagne to her. “It makes the most sense. We can’t put your name first, it just sounds dirty.” 

Patsy laughed as she leaned down and kissed her. “I thought we said we weren’t going to hyphenate.” 

Delia nodded. “I know,” she said with a shrug. “I still agree with that. But, you know for the future children.” 

Patsy smiled widely at her. “All right, Busby-Mount it is then.”  
That time Delia reached up to kiss her but they jumped away from each other when Patsy buzzed. She pulled it out of her pants pocket. 

“Oh gosh, Skype call from Nicole,” Patsy told Delia. 

She smiled. “Well, answer it.” 

Patsy sat on the wooden bench and Delia sat beside her. She answered. 

The call started with just excited yelling from Nicole and Waverly. Danny jumped in the screen beside them. 

“I’m excited too,” Danny told Patsy and Delia. “They just didn’t tell me we were yelling.” 

“Well thank you for the clarification,” Patsy smiled at her. 

“And the yelling,” Delia added. 

“So when are we going to need book our flights?” Nicole asked. 

Delia shrugged. 

“It has only been a few hours, so we aren’t really sure yet,” Patsy told them. “Probably eight or nine months from now.” 

“Oh god this isn’t a shotgun wedding, is it?” Waverly joked. 

“Haha you cheeky bitch,” Delia replied. 

“Can we see the ring?” Danny asked. 

Delia pulled her phone out of her pocket and shined the flashlight down at her hand as Patsy held her phone above it. Blurring music mixed with their reactions, as Patsy spotted Trixie stepped onto the balcony. 

“Pardon me, guests of honor,” Trixie stated with a hand on her hip. “But you are being thoroughly missed on the dance floor.” 

“I barely been gone half a song,” Delia offered up in her defense. 

“True, sweetie,” Trixie replied with a nod. “But, Patsy here has been missing for a while now.” 

Patsy groaned up at her. “I’m talking to my cousins.” 

“Take us to the dance floor,” Nicole yelled. 

Patsy groaned at her phone and then turned to Trixie. “All right, all right.” 

Patsy let Trixie take her hand and pull her inside and onto the dance floor, which was just the middle of Trixie’s living room with most of the furniture pushed up against the walls. Patsy held her phone in front of herself as she waited for Delia to join her. 

“Wait, was that a nun?” Nicole asked confused. 

“What?” Waverly asked. 

“Behind her right shoulder,” Nicole said pointing at the camera. “Did anyone else see a nun?” 

Patsy peered over her shoulder and waved at someone before turning back to her cousins. “That’s Sister Monica Joan. She volunteers at our hospital,” Patsy told them. She smiled at the confused looks she was getting. “She is rather open-minded and has a touch of dementia, I think. What I’m saying is yes, there is a nun at my engagement party.” 

Waverly started to laugh. “Oh, you guys just got so much weirder.” 

Suddenly the music got significantly louder and Patsy barely saw Delia before she wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her. Patsy wrapped her left arm around her and pulled her in closer. Her cousins and Waverly cheered from her phone as Trixie and Barbara started the cheer at the party.


	14. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy and Delia and Nicole and Waverly go to family events for Mother's Day as Danny avoids it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I wanted to explore some other relationship dynamics and it took longer than I thought. Thanks for reading.

“You are going to be steadfast with our decision that no part of the festivities are going to be _here_?” Patsy questioned as she pointed out the window of the rental car at the vast nothingness around them.

Delia smirked at her, before rolling her eyes and turning attention back to the familiar road outside Pembrokeshire. 

“Delia?” Patsy called in annoyance. 

“Yes,” Delia admitted with a nod. “What would we even have here?” 

Patsy glared over at her fiancé. “You know you mother will think of something.” 

Delia groaned. “I think she is finally coming around to you.” 

Pasty scoffed annoyed. “Little late for that.” 

“She was genuinely excited when I told her,” Delia added. 

She had called her parents the day after Patsy proposed and sent them a copy of the video. But, this was the first time they would be seeing each other since the proposal four months ago. 

“She probably forgot who I was again,” Patsy steamed as she turned up the radio, signally the end to the conversation. 

Delia just huffed and continued to drive. She wasn’t sure why she even tried anymore. Patsy and her mother were never going to get along. She was never able to say the right thing or offer the right solution to either of them. 

Delia knew most of it stemmed out of her mother and Patsy’s first meeting in the hospital after her cycling accident. Delia admittedly knew it wasn’t the best way for her mother to not only find out she was gay but meet the girlfriend, she had thought was just her daughter’s best friend. Patsy had never been good with pleasantries or subtly when she was upset and Delia knew she had to have been livid about not being able to see her and deal with her parents at the same time. 

Then her mother forced her home without giving Patsy a say. Delia understood why both of them were angry. She sometimes wished she had any memory of any of it. Maybe then she could offer some better help.  
\---  
Nicole laughed down at her phone. “We better hurry. I think Trenton is dying,” Nicole told Waverly. She stopped her jeep at a red light in Nicole’s hometown and read the text off Nicole’s phone. 

_Trenton: Please say you are almost here. Aunt Kathy has decided alcohol is sin again and there is nothing._

Waverly smiled as she started to drive again. “I thought we were just bringing supplemental alcohol.” 

“So did I,” she said as she turned to the back seat and took a photo of the multiple types of beer and wine that covered the middle seat. She sent it. 

_Nicole: We’re by the high school._

_Trenton: Thank the fucking lord._  
\---  
“Huh, you weren’t kidding about it being a crater,” Elan told Danny as she peered across Silas’ campus to where the theater building used to be. 

Danny confirmed that she was looking at the Lustig crater. Danny shook her head as they continued to walk down the pathway. 

“You didn’t believe me?” Danny asked. 

Elan laughed. “I figured you were exaggerating. It seemed a bit weird, even for Silas.” 

“I’m glad to be getting away from the weird for a while.” 

“Wasn’t that what you were trying to do when you accidently got onto Black Badges’ radar?” Elan asked with a smug expression. 

Danny laughed as she elbowed her in the side. “That was partially because of you.” 

Elan nudged her back a little too hard and sent her stumbling into two people walking the other way down the path. 

“Eh sorry, dude,” Danny said. 

“No need to apologize,” one of them replied. “Oh, Miss Lawrence.” 

Danny tensed for a moment realizing it was JP and Lafontaine she had been pushed into. 

“Uh, hey guys,” Danny awkwardly replied. “What are you still doing here?”

“We are staying for the summer,” JP told her. 

“Someone has to stay and protect the campus. Someone that can be trusted,” Lafontaine chimed in. 

“Well, um, good luck with that,” Danny told them. 

Lafontaine nodded and then started to walk away. JP nodded at Danny with a smile before chasing after them. 

Elan nearly burst into laughter when they were out of earshot. “Dan, what the fuck was that?” 

Danny groaned. “They are kinda friends of friends and they don’t really like me.” 

Elan nodded with a grin. “I got that.” She spun until she was standing in front of Danny. “You seem like you need this vacation,” she told her as she reached up and kissed her.  
\---  
Patsy was standing at the sink in Delia’s parents’ kitchen carefully washing the tea set and tea tray. She was trying to be more polite with Delia’s mother than she usually was. As Delia had pointed out when the pulled the rental car into the driveway, there was going to be a lot of dealing with her in the near future. So, Patsy volunteered to take the tea tray into the kitchen. She had nearly tripped and spilled almost everything that was left all over the tray as she walked out of the living room. 

Mrs. Busby had asked Delia is she was certain about Patsy, if she was certain she wouldn’t rather be with a nice young man. Mrs. Busby must have thought she was safe because she asked her in Welsh. 

Patsy angrily scrubbed at the tea cup. _Seven years. Seven years and she thinks I wouldn’t have learned any Welsh for her daughter. Dechreuais ddysgu Cymraeg bedair blynedd yn ôl pan nad oedd hyd yn oed yn gwybod ei merch oedd…_

“Obviously a lesbian,” Patsy huffed angrily under her breath at the tea cup as she placed in on the drying rack. 

“Did you say something, dear?”

Patsy jumped and quickly turned to see Mrs. Busby standing in the entrance of the kitchen. She couldn’t find her voice and just shook her head. 

“You didn’t have to do the washing,” Mrs. Busby told her, sounding shocked. 

“Uh,” Patsy turned toward it and then back at her future mother-in-law. “I spilled the cream and some tea all over the tray. I didn’t want to leave it sitting.” 

Mrs. Busby nodded. Patsy didn’t know what to do so she turned back to the sink and continued washing. 

“Delia does always talk about how clean you keep that flat of yours,” Mrs. Busby chimed in. 

Patsy weakly laughed, though she wasn’t sure if she meant it as a joke or even a complement. Mrs. Busby appeared beside her with a towel. Patsy handed her the wet tea cup. 

“I hope you will take care of my daughter that well,” she stated firmly. 

Patsy was taken aback for a moment. “I do. I will.” 

She nodded. “I do not want her hurt again.” 

_“Rwy'n addo Ni fyddaf byth yn gadael i hynny ddigwydd,”_ Patsy replied. 

Patsy felt Mrs. Busby glared at her shocked. She smirked down at the dirty tea tray in the sink.  
\---  
“Oh praise gay Jesus,” Trenton called as Nicole and Waverly made it past the living room and into the dining area. He was holed up in the back corner with one of Nicole’s sister-in-laws and Great Aunt Priscilla. 

“Shut up, Trenton,” Nicole told him as she walked over and placed the selection on the table so he and her sister-in-law could make a selection. 

“You would also need to thank bisexual Jesus,” Great Aunt Priscilla stated as she grabbed a wine cooler. 

Waverly swore she saw her wink at her but someone grabbed her hand, laughed excitedly and started pulling her toward the kitchen. 

“Grandma, Waverly’s here. Can I show her the surprise now?” Sydney asked, bouncing her on tip-toes. 

Sydney’s grandma turned away from the counter where she was laying out trays of food. “Did you ask Waverly if she wanted to see the surprise?” 

Sydney quickly peered up at Waverly, who nodded, not sure what she was agreeing to. 

“Why don’t you go get changed?” her grandma told her. 

Sydney vigorously nodded and ran out of the room. 

“Sorry for the ambush,” Nicole’s aunt, Christine told her. “She has been asking me since last night if you were going to be here.” 

Waverly smiled. “I don’t mind, especially if it was only me.” 

Christine laughed. “She still thinks Nicole and Danny are the same person. And that person lives across an ocean.” 

Waverly nodded amused as Nicole walked past her with the alcohol selection to the refrigerator.

“Thank you for coming, Nicole,” Aunt Christine told her. “Sydney would have never let me hear the end of it if you hadn’t.” 

Nicole smiled as she wedged the last case of beer in and pulled out two for her and Waverly. “Yeah, neither would have Trenton. Sydney’s staying with you?” 

Christine nodded. “Aimee couldn’t get off work.” 

Nicole nodded as she leaned against the counter beside Waverly. “Is she going to be able to for the upcoming wedding?” 

Waverly tried to hide her smirk at how quickly Nicole had asked. They had been speculating if they could gage everyone’s hidden feelings about it. It had been the first Haught family event since Patsy proposed. 

Christine shook her head. “I’m not sure,” she answered. “But Richard and I are going and we will probably take Sydney if Aimee can’t.” 

“Waverly!” Sydney called as she returned, jumping beside her in a Frozen bathing suit. 

“Whoa! What is this surprise?” Waverly asked. 

“What? There’s a surprise?” Nicole asked matching their excitement. 

Sydney nodded back at Nicole since she was already dragging Waverly to the backyard. Waverly helped her open the sliding door and they disappeared outside. 

Christine turned to Nicole with a guilty look. “She is being genuine about her excitement, right?” 

“Waverly?” Nicole asked amused as she nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure she is just as excited.” 

“Good,” Christine told her. “Because it’s a slip-and-slide.” 

Nicole laughed. “Awesome. I’ll give them some time together before I go join them.” 

Waverly had once said it as a joke, but Sydney was her best in for Nicole’s extended family.  
\---  
“Are you going to call you mom or text her or anything?” Elan asked. 

Danny glared at her from her spot on the airport shuttle. “What? You care about my mom’s feeling?” 

Elan shrugged. “Well, it’s hard to keep up. Are you two speaking?” 

Danny shrugged. Elan huffed at her, knowing that meant probably but they might start fighting over…well, Elan no idea what they were always fighting about.

“At least send her a text,” Elan told her as she elbowed her to get her attention. 

Danny glared over at her. “You haven’t called your mom.” 

“I was in Ohio last week. I did my daughterly duties then,” Elan explained. 

Danny huffed as she pulled out her phone, typed a message to her mom and sent it. She turned her phone and showed it to Elan. “There,” Danny told her. 

Elan grabbed it and started typing. 

“Eh, what are you doing?” she asked as she reached for her phone but Elan yanked it away. 

“There,” she said with a smug smile as she handed it back. 

Danny nervously looked at the message she had sent. 

_Danny: Can’t wait to see you in London._

“I could have done much worse,” Elan pointed out as she took a step toward Danny and reached up to kiss her. “You should be thankful.” 

“I hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welsh translation 
> 
> Patsy angrily scrubbed at the tea cup. _Seven years. Seven years and she thinks I wouldn’t have learned any Welsh for her daughter. (I started learning Welsh four years ago when she didn't even know her daughter was)…_  
>  \---  
> She nodded. “I do not want her hurt again.”  
> “(I promise I will never let that happen),” Patsy replied.  
> Patsy felt Mrs. Busby glared at her shocked. She smirked down at the dirty tea tray in the sink.


	15. Double Bachelorette Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone arrives in London for the start of Patsy and Delia's wedding festivities.

“Dude, they do not want strippers,” Nicole had told Patsy’s best friend, Trixie, for the third time. They were spread throughout Patsy and Delia’s living room. They were both still at work, but Nicole and Waverly had been picked up from the airport by their friends and taken to their flat that they were going to rush to after their shifts ended. 

Trixie scoffed at her. “Now who has said that, sweetie?” 

Nicole rolled her shoulders and eyes as she took a drink of her beer. “Nobody, but come on. That is not them.” 

“I have to agree with her, Trixie,” Barbara added. 

Nicole pointed at her and nodded. “And she is one of the executive, or whatever, bridesmaids so that has to count for something.”

“Isn’t there another executive among your cousins?” Trixie questioned. 

Patsy and Delia had been rather indecisive about their wedding party. So, they chose four executive bridesmaids, who were jointly serving the maid of honor roles for both of them. Technically, Nicole and Danny were Patsy’s and Barbara and Trixie were Delia’s.  
Waverly laughed into her beer and peered over at the executives that she was being excluded from with Patsy and Delia’s friends, Cynthia and Shelagh. “Text her,” Waverly instructed Nicole. 

She nodded as she sent a text on to Danny. 

_Nicole: Patsy and Delia’s bachelorette parties. Strippers or no?_

_Danny: Haha are you asking me to prove a point to someone? Fuck no._

“See,” Nicole told Trixie as she showed her the text. 

Trixie huffed. “Fine, you spoil sports,” she told them as she took a sip of her drink. “What should we do then?”  
Nicole shrugged. “You’re the London expert.” 

“You’re the Patsy and Delia expert,” Trixie shot back. 

Nicole scoffed into her beer amused. “Fine. For Delia it should be something film or sports related followed by drinking. And for Patsy is should be…I don’t know something dorky followed by drinking with some dancing.” 

“Raindance, it’s a film festival,” Barbara suggested. “And then I think a drink at the Hand and Shears would do.” 

Trixie and Nicole nodded in unison. “And Patsy?” Trixie asked. 

“Mostly the same,” Cynthia suggested. 

“Night club?” Waverly suggested. 

Nicole added at her. “She was mentioning wanting to go clubbing the last time I saw her.” 

“But what fun would that be for her without Delia?” Shelagh asked. 

Trixie glared at her. “You underestimate how much fun I can be.” 

Nicole shook her head amused. “We’ll have Delia appear just before we leave, like how Patsy will at the end of Delia’s.” 

“Excellent,” Trixie smiled. “And I have the reservations booked for both restaurants.” 

Cynthia was about to ask Trixie something but she quieted her as Patsy and Delia walked in with another friend from work. Everyone was quiet and peering at them. 

“Oh gosh, this is a dangerous combination,” Patsy stated down at Delia. 

“If you are planning our bachelorette parties, we don’t want strippers,” Delia told them seriously.  
Waverly started to laugh. 

“Especially not with the new guest you invited today,” Phyllis added from beside Patsy. 

Trixie raised an eyebrow at Patsy, who was heading toward the kitchen. 

“Sister Monica Joan,” Delia told her shaking her head as she tossed her bag and jacket beside the door. 

Trixie sighed dramatically as Nicole laughed. 

“She wanted to come,” Patsy told them with a guilty expression as she opened drinks for them. 

“Yes, sweetheart and you are too polite to have someone feeling left out. Even if she is a nun and it’s a bachelorette party,” Delia told her as she took the drink with a smile and sat on the couch beside Shelagh. 

Patsy pulled over a chair from the kitchen with Phyllis. 

“She overhead me discussing it with Jenny Lee,” Patsy smiled as she co-workers turned at her excitedly, “who had a girl, by the way. She is a no for the party, but a maybe for the wedding.”

Trixie had turned on some music and Delia had broken out a card game, when Midnight rolled around and Patsy and Nicole had to go pick up Danny and Elan from the airport.  
Patsy was anxiously peering down at her phone as Nicole reached their table at the airport bar. They had decided to kill some time in the bar, since the flight from Toronto had been delayed. 

“Everything all right?” Nicole as she took a sip of her drink. 

Patsy nodded as she took a sip for hers. “Yes, but I just received about 10 texts from the wedding planner. There was some cock up with the flowers, but she seems to have sorted it,” she explained as she set down her phone and turned her action to her drink. “I’m adding that to the list of things I am dealing with in the morning.” 

Nicole laughed. “Like the rest of the family?” 

“Our family?” Patsy questioned. She shook her head. “I am not even concerned about ours.” 

“The in-laws then?” 

Patsy groaned into her drink. “Delia’s father is fine and I’ve only met her aunt the one time. But her mother is awful. The woman is always going to dislike me.” 

“I might be joining Delia’s mom in that,” Danny chimed in as she appeared beside their table dragging her luggage behind her. Elan nodded. “You assholes couldn’t greet us at the gate?” 

“All the Toronto flights were delayed,” Nicole offered up in their defense. 

“We flew out of Buffalo,” Danny shot back. 

Patsy peered at her guiltily. “Well darling, you did neglect to tell us that. Would you like us to make it up to you with a drink here or back at my flat?” 

“Your flat,” Danny answered quickly. “As long as we can stay there for the night?”

Patsy laughed as she finished her drink and the four of them started walking toward the exit. “Don’t feel like heading to the family Airbnb just yet?” 

“They are 17 people staying there,” Danny pointed out. 

“And I have only met like a third of them,” Elan added. 

“Fine you may spend the night,” Patsy told them. “I hope the couch is all right because Nicole and Waverly have claimed the guest room.” 

Danny shook her head at her. “You are the only person I know whose apartment has a guest room. You classy fuck.”  
Pasty glared at her as Nicole laughed. 

Danny was finding the Brits far less classy the following night. They were in a dark, smoky pub for the last leg of Delia’s bachelorette party. It had started classy but eventually derailed. They had gone to a film festival and saw an artsy queer drama that was in Swedish. They had dinner in the party room of Delia’s favorite restaurant and played multiple dorky games Trixie had come up with. Then Barbara and two other girls from Delia’s rugby team decided they should play for a bit in the nearby park. But, they made Delia take a shot every seven minutes, for how many years she had been with Patsy. It had also started to rain. 

So, by the time they reached the pub Delia was stumbling around and nearly covered in mud. For a moment, Danny thought Patsy might be a bit mad. But, when she and the dates, boyfriends and husbands of the straight attendants arrived she had laughed, got a beer for herself and a water for Delia and led her to a booth. 

“Delia,” Patsy said trying to sound scolding but it ended up giddy as Delia nearly climbed on top of her and started kissing her. She gave in for a moment and kissed her. “Darling, we’re in public.” 

Delia dramatically huffed as she sat down beside Patsy. “You’re not any fun,” Delia told her slowly. “I hope they get you to this level at yours,” she said as she pointed around the table at Danny, Elan, Nicole and Waverly.

“I am not making any promises, darling,” Patsy told her. 

“I will,” Nicole replied with a wide smile. She held out her hand out to Delia. She was intending a handshake but Delia’s fist bumped her. 

Nicole was pleased she was able to keep her word to Delia. Patsy’s bachelorette party was similar to Delia’s. It was two days later and started with a trip to board game bar that had just opened and Shelagh and her husband had been to once before. After three games of Firefly Clue, they went to the party room of Patsy’s favorite restaurant and played dorky games just switched for Patsy. Patsy’s coworkers then decided to test her knack for identifying rare diseases with limited information for a game of their own. Every wrong answer meant a shot. Nicole had no idea what they were talking about most of the time, but they seemed to have made the game unfairly difficult. 

So by the time they reached the last leg of Patsy’s party, at a very loud dance club, she was forcing everyone to dance with her. Nicole laughed as Waverly did her best to keep up. It was the second drunkest Nicole had ever seen Patsy. 

“Good on, you,” Delia told Nicole as she made her way through the dance floor to where they were. The men were trickling over from the bar behind them. 

“Deels!” Patsy shouted excitedly when she saw her. She instantly swooped her into a kiss. 

Delia laughed as she pulled away and handed Patsy the beer she had texted her about. “Having a good time, sweetheart?” 

Patsy nodded happily. Delia smirked up at her. Patsy smiled back, fully aware of how drunk she was. 

“I’m fine,” she replied. “Even better now that you are here. We should have had a joint party where we could have enjoyed all this together.” 

Trixie scoffed dramatically. “Sweetie, after all the planning I put into both of these?” 

“Hmm, you are good at this stuff,” Danny told her as Elan nodded beside her.

“And Pats,” Delia told her as she inched closer and put her arms around her waist. “We are having a joint party. It is on Saturday. It is our wedding.” 

Patsy laughed and leaned down to kiss her. “I love you,” she said loudly over the blaring music.


	16. The Day Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy and Delia try to get everything in order before their wedding and greatly consider why they didn't just elope.

Nicole briefly considered tackling Patsy to the ground to calm her down. It wouldn’t be the first time. She used to do it a lot when they were kids. Patsy liked order. Patsy liked perfection. Patsy liked cleanliness. And Patsy could be really annoying about it. Nicole and Trixie had been following Patsy around the wedding venue for a few hours as she checked on everything. 

“Patsy, what are we still doing here?” Trixie asked her with a huff as they walked through the ballroom of the rented castle for the third time. 

“Seriously, dude,” Nicole added. “I don’t think you’re allowed to be late to the family dinner you organized.”  
Trixie threw up a hand in annoyance. “See, I even forgot about that and we have still been here for way too long. And I do have a shift later.” 

Patsy turned toward them and nodded unsurely. In addition to going through the ballroom and the entrance hall, they had walked through the grounds were the ceremony was being held multiple times as well. 

“You really think it is ready?” Patsy asked nervously. 

Trixie dramatically sighed. “Yes, sweetie. Everything is fine.” 

Nicole stepped forward and placed her hands on Patsy’s shoulders. “It’s good. We find it good. Delia’s going to find it good. It’s all good.”  
Patsy exhaled slowly and nodded. Nicole smirked at her and shrugged at Trixie. They had been placed on calming down Patsy duty until the family dinner. 

Danny, Elan, Barbara and Shelagh, because she had a car, got the much easier job of driving to the brewery outside of London to pick up the kegs. Delia was off entertaining her family with touristy things. Nicole did feel bad for her and Waverly, who agreed to help. Nicole’s parents had gone too, as a weak stand in for Patsy’s parents. She wasn’t even sure why her parents were trying so hard. It was like they were seeking recognition where it wasn’t really due. 

Sure they had taken Patsy in, but that was about it. She had paid her own way and only been mildly accepted by them. Before Patsy and Delia had decide it was an archaic practice they didn’t want to include in their wedding, Nicole was going to walk Patsy down the aisle. From the stories Nicole had been told about Delia’s mother, she was worried about what she and her father would get into after spending an afternoon together. 

“Uhmm, Delia,” Patsy stated, trying to sound annoyed in the bathroom of the restaurant where they were having the joint family pre-wedding dinner. Delia had her pushed against the wall and was kissing her up her neck as she pushed herself closer to her. “Delia,” Patsy struggled to say as she got distracted by kissing her in return. “We need to get back.”

Delia sighed dramatically in front of her and hung her head until it landed on her chest. “I have already spent hours with them. I don’t know how much more I can take. Did you consider how my mother and your Uncle Duane would be together? It is awful.” 

Patsy smiled down at her. “We could still elope.” 

Delia shook her head as she walked away from her and stepped in front the mirror to fix her hair. “We have spent too much money on this wedding.” 

Patsy leaned down on the counter beside her. “Fine,” she huffed. “Your hair does look fantastic by the way.” 

Delia smiled at her. “I know, right? Waverly did it.” 

“Gosh,” Patsy replied as they headed for the door. “What are we paying Trixie’s hairdresser friend for?” 

Delia shrugged. They walked quietly back toward the table. Delia grabbed Patsy’s hand before they turned the corner into the large room they had been placed in. 

Everyone peered at them and a handful looked rather uncomfortable. Danny and Nicole picked up their knives and started hitting them against their water glasses. 

“Kiss,” Elan called. 

Patsy nervously laughed down at Delia before kissing her. 

“Oui, this isn’t the wedding yet,” Delia called at them as they made their way to their seats. 

“Don’t care,” Danny called back. 

The waitress pointed at them after placing a drink in front of Nicole’s father. “So you guys are the couple, then. Congratulations,” she told them with a smile. 

“Thank you,” Patsy replied with a smile. 

She tried her best to ignore the look of disappointment she was getting from Nicole’s father and Delia’s mother. 

“So when was gay marriage legalized here?” Trenton asked over his beer. 

Patsy bit the inside of her check. She knew her cousin had only asked out of curiosity but he was never good with thinking about things and considering environment or timing. 

Delia laughed at him awkwardly. “Two years ago. For here and in Wales,” she added shooting a pointed glance at her mother. 

“So more on course with America than with us?” Nicole’s father stated with a negative bent. 

“Woo-hoo,” Elan cheered sarcastically. “America!” 

Danny and Waverly both struggled to hold in their laughs. 

Patsy felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and smiled to see it was a text from Uncle Davis. She peered across the table at him and shook her head amused. He pointed down at his phone. Patsy looked down at hers. 

_Uncle Davis: Family after party?_

_Patsy: Of course. As soon as we get rid of everyone else._

The dinner with filled with more tense and awkward conversations. Eventually, it ended and everyone started heading their separate ways. Patsy and Delia snagged everyone they wanted to and had them split off to the Hand and Shears with them. They were making their way back toward the tables when a booth started hollering at them. 

Patsy laughed at Trixie, Barbara and Phyllis, who were all still in their scrubs. 

“Was this planned or something?” Patsy questioned. “Just in case we showed up.” 

“Well, we had no idea of knowing if you were coming here now did we?” Barbara asked. 

Patsy smiled as she and Delia motioned for them to move to the larger table at the back. Aunt Myra and Uncle Davis sat beside Phyllis as they introduced themselves. Trenton pulled over a chair from another table. 

“Umm sweetie, who are you?” Trixie asked him with a smile. 

“Uh, yeah, Tre-Trenton.” 

Patsy went red with laughter as Nicole, Waverly, Danny and Elan arrived from the bar with drinks for everyone. 

“Trenton, Trixie,” Delia added to the increasing awkward situation. “Trixie, Patsy’s 20-year-old cousin Trenton.” 

Trixie shrugged. “I can certainly make do with that.” 

Nicole laughed as she sat beside him. “Watch yourself, kid.” 

Barbara shook her head at them and turned to Patsy and Delia. “How did it go with your families?” 

“Bloody awful,” Delia groaned as Patsy nodded. 

“For a while, I really thought you guys would elope,” Danny admitted. 

“That was the plan there for a while, wasn’t it?” Phyllis asked Patsy if as she already knew the answer. 

Patsy and Delia both dramatically peered down at table. 

“What?” Waverly blurted. “That wouldn’t have been any fun, for the rest of us.” 

“Really, sweeties I don’t understand what took you so long,” Trixie stated. 

Patsy rolled her eyes at her over drink. “It was illegal for a while there.” 

“And there was that pesky little head injury,” Delia added with a nod.

“Oh come on, lay off guys,” Nicole said. 

Patsy smirked at her from across the table. “Oh now you’re against teasing me for not being married.” 

Nicole shrugged with a smile. “No point to now.” 

“Yeah, finally,” Danny added.


	17. London Cocktail Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cousins and the rest of the Haught family enjoys the cocktail hour at Patsy and Delia's wedding.

“Uh, Trenton?” Waverly called as she frantically lined up the champagne glasses on the table just inside the large double doors to the entrance hall of the castle. Waverly knew she was being too anxious. It wasn’t like a few people having to wait for their first drink would be a disaster but she wanted everything to be perfect. Patsy and Delia’s ceremony had been perfect. They looked perfect, their vows were perfect, the garden looked perfect and the weather had incredibly been perfect. OK, maybe Waverly was a little bias. She had thought everything about them was perfect from the first time she met them. 

“Yeah, yeah, I got this,” he answered as he walked over to the table with four bottles of champagne in his arms. “This is all the ones I saw in the cooler.” 

Elan continued following behind Waverly and filling each of the champagne glasses. “I’ll admit I haven’t been counting the glasses but this looks like 175, right?” 

“Shit, 175?” Trenton asked as he peered through the double doors to the first wave of guests that were walking over from the garden where the ceremony took place. 

Waverly shook her head as she placed the last glass on the table and grabbed another bottle to help Elan fill them. “There are only like 130 guests, but they want to make sure every get at least one.” 

“Isn’t that bar going to open?” Trenton said motioning across the entrance hall. 

Waverly huffed. “Yes, but they want everyone to have a glass of champagne.” 

“Because they are classy as fuck,” Elan added. 

Waverly laughed as Trenton shook his head. She was surprised how well she had gotten to know the two of them over the course of Patsy and Delia’s wedding festivities. The three of them seemed to be thrown together often because Waverly was nearly an executive bridesmaid, Trenton was one of the three bridesgrooms and Elan was sticking close to anyone who she knew was safe. 

Nicole and Danny rushed through the doors with their green bridesmaids dresses flowing behind them. 

“Hey, do you guys have—,” Nicole cut herself off as she crossed the threshold into the entrance hall and saw the perfectly laid out table. 

Waverly smiled as she picked up a glass and hold it out for her. Nicole shook head her and smiled. 

“Why am I even asking?” Nicole said in response. “Of course, you guys have it in order.” 

“Medal for the JV team,” Danny added with a smirk as she picked up a glass of champagne.

“JV team?” Trenton asked with fake offense. 

Danny inhaled tensely through her teeth. “Sorry, did I drum up some latent school memories? That was only as high as you got in basketball and hockey.” 

Trenton glared at her. “Oh sorry, I didn’t inherit the Haught giant gene.” 

“Hey,” Nicole called at him as they all took glasses and moved slightly away from the table, but close enough to still keep an eye on it. 

“Aw,” Waverly said as she stood beside Nicole and placed her arm around her waist. “I happen to fancy it.” 

Elan shrugged as she leaned into Danny and nearly come up to her shoulder. “It’s all right.” 

Trenton laughed. “Could you actually keep her around?” he questioned Danny. “I like her.” 

“Don’t let certain people hear you talking about other girls,” Nicole sarcastically stated. 

Trenton blushed as Trixie and Patsy and Delia’s other friends from the hospital arrived beside them. 

“Wow, I really didn’t expect it to be this nice,” Barbara stated as she peered around the entrance hall. 

Trixie huffed into her glass. “Did you not look at the pictures I sent you?”’ 

Barbara nodded as her boyfriend, Tom, arrived beside her. “Those pictures really do not do this place justice,” he added. 

“Besides it wasn’t decorated in those,” Shelagh added, as she held her daughter’s hand in one hand and took a glass of champagne from her husband with her free hand. 

Nicole and Waverly simultaneously felt tugs on their dresses and peered down to their left. Sydney in her flower girl dress and Ethan in his ring bearer tuxedo were standing beside them. Nicole knelt down in front of Ethan. 

“What?” she asked him. 

He looked embarrassed and glanced over at Shelagh’s daughter, who quickly hid behind her leg. 

“Does she want to play with us?” Sydney excitedly blurted. 

Waverly peered over at Shelagh, who bent down and said something to her daughter. 

“I don’t know,” Waverly told her. “I think you have to ask her.” 

Ethan peered at Nicole uncertainly. “Does she talk like us?” 

Nicole peered at him confused for a moment and then remembered a few of Delia’s younger second cousins only spoke Welsh. “She does, so go ask her.” 

Ethan nodded but trailed behind Sydney as she nearly skipped up to Angela. “Wanna play with us?” 

Angela shyly nodded. Sydney shrieked in excitement as she took her hand and started to run through wedding attendants sipping their champagne. Ethan chased after them. 

“Dinosaur!” he yelled as he roared at them. 

“Well, I do hope that tires her out,” Dr. Turner stated as he turned to his wife with a smile. 

Shelagh glared at him. “Not too quickly, I hope. I’m planning on staying here until the end.” 

He smiled. “We can send Tim home with her then. Double his usual babysitting rate for his efforts.” 

“Sounds like a smashing plan,” Phyllis told them. 

“Agreed,” Trixie told them raising champagne glass. “It is only once the nurses who have been together longer than the two of you get married.” 

Shelagh shook head at her as Dr. Turner peered at her unsurely. 

“Plus you need the full Haught family wedding experience,” Nicole quickly added to cover the tension. 

Danny excitedly pointed outside the entrance hall. “Hey,” she managed to get out. 

They all peered outside the doors and watched Patsy in her modern style wedding dress help Delia in her 1960s style wedding dress out of the horse-drawn carriage that had taken them around the grounds. Patsy slowly lowered Delia to the ground. About as soon as her heels hit, she got distracted and reached up and kissed her. A cheer erupted from inside the hall, which Nicole was pretty sure was started by her Great Aunt Priscilla and that elderly nun Patsy was weirdly friends with. They were seated beside each other by the entrance as they had been at the ceremony. 

Patsy blushed an absurd shade of red as Delia pulled her through the doorway and into the entrance hall. 

“Having a good time?” Nicole asked with a wide smile as Patsy reached them and was smiling almost too widely to herself to drink her champagne. 

She quickly nodded. “Yes,” she answered matter-a-factly. “And thank you for this part. It looks perfect,” she added nodding toward Waverly. 

“No problem,” Waverly replied with a smile. 

Trenton started laughing to himself when Delia arrived with her glass. 

“What you laughing at?” she asked him. 

He pointed across the room. “What the hell is going on there?” 

Delia, Trixie and the rest of their co-workers nearly burst into laughter in unison. 

“Eh, what is it?” Patsy asked as she leaned closer to Delia and tried to what she was looking at. 

Delia laughed into her wife’s shoulder before pointing so she could see. 

“Oh gosh,” Patsy replied at seeing how Aunt Priscilla and Sister Monica Joan were looking at each other. 

“Well good on Aunt Pris,” Elan added. “Still getting some of her age.” 

Trixie laughed. “I always knew the sister was a dark horse.” 

“Delia!” Ethan called as he nearly ran into her. 

She quickly knelt down in front of him. “What is it?” 

“We’re dinosaurs and we’re attacking Sydney and—and…” he trailed off. He peered up at Shelagh uncertainly. 

Delia peered over her shoulder and then back at him. “Angela?” 

“Yeah her,” he told her. 

Delia sighed dramatically. “I’m not sure if I can Ethan. I’m married to your cousin Patsy now. So, I might be a boring adult.” 

Ethan peered into her eyes and his lip quivered, like he might start to cry. 

“Ah,” Delia exclaimed. “Ethan, I am joking.” She stood and roared. “Where dinosaur food?” 

He laughed as he reached up and grabbed her hand. “This way,” he told her before roaring himself. 

“Deels,” Patsy weakly called over her as she ran away. She took a deep breath and drank her champagne. 

“I am seeing a lot of children in your future, Nurse Mount,” Dr. Turner told her with a smile. 

“Ugh, we are going to end up having like 17 if I am not careful,” Patsy stated as she knocked back about half her champagne. 

Danny dramatically nodded. “Be sure to use protection.” 

“You having so many would be less unfortunate than other members of the family,” Great Aunt Priscilla stated as she seemingly appeared beside them. She turned her walker around to use the seat. 

“I wholeheartedly agree,” Sister Monica Joan added as she stood beside the other older woman. “Though I do not know most of your family, Nurse Mount,” she said as she peered down into her champagne glass.

“Sister, you should not be drinking,” Barbara told her from a purely medical perspective. 

“What do you know, girl?” Great Aunt Priscilla shot at her. 

Patsy nearly buckled in laughter beside Trixie, who was doing the same. 

“As I was saying Patience, you and Delia have as many as you like,” Priscilla told her. “You would be much more suited than most of my sister’s idiot grandchildren.” 

Nicole, Danny and Waverly barely suppressed a laugh. 

“Who we talking about here, Aunt Pris?” Trenton asked. 

“’Train up a child in the way he should go; even when he is old he will not depart from it,’” Sister Monica Joan quoted.

“Yeah,” Elan stated with a nod. “Don’t raise an asshole and he will not be an asshole.” 

Danny peered at her wide-eyed, which she knew would get a confused response. But cussing in front of Aunt Priscilla was much different than the rest of the family. 

“You are correct, child,” Sister Monica Joan stated at her. “But very crass.” 

Danny nervously laughed. “She’s American.” 

Both the older women glared at them. “Well, that explains it,” Aunt Priscilla answered. 

Patsy was shook her head and picked up a second glass of champagne as Trixie arrived at her side. 

“Sweetie,” she stated. 

Patsy sighed. “Yes, Trixie?” 

“Why do you sound so accusatory?” Trixie questioned. 

Patsy huffed as she downed part of her drink. “I don’t know. What do you want?” 

Trixie scoffed at her. “Nothing, sweetie.” She took a step closer to her and tried to put her hands on her shoulders but Patsy flinched away uncomfortably. 

“Aye,” Nicole called as she detoured from going back to the group after getting her second champagne. “What’s the problem here?” 

Patsy managed to laugh slightly. “Back down, Officer Haught.” 

Nicole scoffed embarrassingly as she shook her head. “Right, sorry. I’ll just, uh, leave you alone.” 

“Oui not so fast, cowgirl,” Trixie told her as she grabbed her fellow bridesmaids’ wrist and drag her toward them. “Help me reassure your cousin that she has nothing to worry about tonight and she is going to be an excellent parent in the future.” 

Nicole laughed for a moment, until she realized Trixie was actually being serious. “Shit, Patsy,” she replied. “What did you tell me at Damien’s wedding? ‘Fuck ‘em’,” Nicole replied with a smile. “And where is your wife right now? Oh right, she is chasing a 6-year-old dinosaur who asked you if it was OK if he asked another kid to play with him.”

Waverly had taken note of their dilemma and moved toward them. “And you guys are fantastic, aside from your parenting abilities and ignoring the judgmental assholes.” 

Patsy place her hands on Nicole’s shoulders and pulled her forward to kiss her on the forehead. “Thank you, darling,” she told her. 

Waverly laughed a bit to herself as she wetted her hand and wiped the lipstick off Nicole’s forehead.


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to visit Patsy and Delia in London.

**Six Years Later**

“Braxton,” Patsy called after her son as he ran down the beach of the lake near their house. “Braxton.” 

He turned so quickly in the sand he tripped and fell onto his knees but quickly pushed himself up as he looked at her. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Patsy asked as she walked over, holding up his water wings. 

She knelt in front of him. He held out his arms but anxiously peered over his shoulder into the water. 

“But Mom, Trung and Mam are already out there,” the five-year-old complained as he held out his arms for her. Sometimes Patsy got caught off guard by how much he looked like Delia. She saw Delia in every inch of the face he was giving her. 

Patsy sighed at him. “Yes darling, but Trung put her life jacket on.” 

Braxton glared at her. “She didn’t put it on. She’s three.”

“But you know what your sister doesn’t have?” Waverly asked Braxton excitedly as she stood beside Patsy. She was holding something behind her back. 

Braxton helped pull on his water wing and peered up at his Aunt Waverly excitedly. “What? What?” 

“This guy,” Waverly told him as she showed him the inner tube with a horse head. 

“Cool!” he stated as he jumped and Waverly helped him put it on. He instantly turned toward the water and sprinted away. 

“Brax!” Patsy called after him as she got up and chased after him. “You and your wife really need to stop spoiling and exciting my children,” she said to Waverly who was running beside her. 

“The two of you aren’t planning on being the cool British aunts then?” Waverly asked her. 

Pasty ignored her for a moment as they reached Braxton in the water. He started kicking and trying to get closer to the others. Patsy placed her hand on his inner tube and pushed him along. 

“Do we need to start planning?” Patsy asked with raised eyebrows. 

Waverly blushed, smirked and turned back to Pasty. 

“Maybe,” she replied. “But, unlike all the others I don’t need to tell you that it is—“

“Time consuming and expensive?” Patsy replied. 

Waverly nodded. 

Patsy was about to respond with a comment but was distracted by the excited shriek and utterance of a child and the warm laugh of her wife. 

“What was that?” Nicole asked, nearly laughing. She had passed her second cousin—thought she was feeling more inclined to call the three-year-old her niece—back to Delia. 

Delia laughed as she swooped her daughter’s feet through the water and kissed her on the forehead. Delia was elated at how quickly Trung had taken to them. It had only been three months since they adopted her from the orphanage Patsy had very briefly visited during her university study aboard in Vietnam. 

“I believe that was ‘fun’ in English, ‘again’ in Vietnamese and ‘water’ in Welsh,” Delia explained. _“Eto yn y dŵr, cariad,”_ she told her daughter. “Again in the water, sweetheart,” she repeated in English.

Trung nodded as Delia swooped her feet through the water and passed her backward to Elan. 

“Oh no,” Elan called dramatically as she quickly passed her to Danny. 

_“Lần nữa,”_ Trung called excitedly. 

Delia laughed at Nicole, Danny and Elan. “We are going to be here all day.” 

They were about to reach the others when Braxton suddenly changed course and swam straight toward Waverly. 

“Aunt Waverly,” he called at her. “Flip, flip.” 

“Me?” she questioned him. “I’m in no way the one to flip, flip. Your mam, she can flip, flip.” 

Braxton leaned back so his inner tube and water wings supported him. “Mam, flip, flip,” he said with an excited clap. Patsy huffed and swam up to Delia. 

“Darling,” Patsy stated as she reached her. “Braxton would like you to flip, flip.” 

Delia laughed at her request. “Of course. Nicole?” 

She shook her head at her amused. “All right. Come on,” Nicole said as she linked her hands under the water. Delia stood on her hands, Nicole launched her into the air and she did a flawless double back flip before hitting the water. 

After a few more hours of flip, flip and passing Trung back and forth, everyone decided it was time to head home. Delia sent Danny and Elan out for pizza as she and Patsy gave Trung and Braxton’s baths and attempted to put them to bed. Braxton went to sleep rather easily. 

Down in the living room, Elan seized her loudly buzzing phone off the coffee table. Everyone glared at her since they were in the middle of round. Danny huffed at her over the cards. 

“Keep going. It is just an email,” Elan told her. 

“Why was it so loud?” Danny questioned. 

“It’s from work,” she told her. 

“Now?” Waverly asked. “It’s nearly night there and a Saturday.” 

“Guess we aren’t Black Badge hot shots,” Nicole jokingly stated over her drink. 

Elan started to laugh down at her phone. She peered over at Danny amused. “You get an email?” 

“What?” Danny asked as she reached in her back pocket for her phone and quickly went into her email. She laughed up at Elan when she read it. 

“What?” Waverly asked. 

Elan smiled at them. “We just got our assignments for the next six months.” 

Nicole turned to Danny shocked. “You cannot be serious. Purgatory?” 

Danny laughed as she nodded. 

Waverly shook her head amused. “Wynonna is about to break the curse. I knew Black Badge was going to send back up soon.”

Upstairs Delia popped around the door and peered into their bedroom to see Patsy pacing and rocking Trung, whose crib was still in their room.  
Delia raised her eyebrows at her in question. Patsy shook her head and smiled. Delia peered at her guiltily for a moment, but Patsy motioned for her to go downstairs. 

“Love you,” Delia said quietly before she headed downstairs to where Danny, Elan, Nicole and Waverly were in their living room with drinks in their hands in the middle of a game of Cards Against Humanity. 

Nicole peered over her shoulder at Delia as she went the kitchen to get herself a drink. 

“Kids asleep yet?” Danny asked. 

Delia huffed as she sat down on her couch and took a swig of her beer. Waverly started to deal her in. “Braxton is. I think we tried him out. Patsy is still with Trung but hopefully she will be down soon.” 

“You wanted in, right?” Waverly asked as she laid out her last card. 

“Of course,” she nodded as she sat up off the back of the couch and leaned in toward the coffee table. 

It was nearly Midnight and they were all rather intoxicated and tried, so they decided to head up to bed. Delia went up first as everyone else stayed down to straighten up. She wanted to make sure Braxton was asleep, since Nicole and Waverly were sleeping on the air mattress in his room. Delia watched the hallway window illuminate with lightening and nearly jumped at the thunder clap. 

“Not good,” she said to herself as she headed to Braxton’s room. 

“Mam!” he called as he scrambled out of his bed as soon as Delia pushed his bedroom door open. She scooped him up and he placed shaking arms around her neck. Something was nearly stabbing her in the neck, but she figured it was just Spiderman’s foot. Braxton had recently grown very attached to that particular action figure. 

“All right, cariad. It’s all right,” she told him as she carried him toward her bedroom. “You can come sleep with Mom and me.” 

He sleepily nodded. Delia had to stop herself from laughing because he was fast asleep by the time she reached her bedroom. She peered through the darkness at the bed and saw that Patsy was just as asleep as their son was. She bent down beside Patsy and laid Braxton beside her. Neither moved. 

“Sleep!” Trung said excitedly as she popped onto her feet in her crib. 

Delia turned to her and smiled as she shook her head. “You should be sleeping.” 

“Sleep!” she called again pointing at Patsy. 

“Oh, I see,” Delia said as she walked over to her crib. “Mommy feel asleep on you, didn’t she?” 

Delia picked her up and started walking toward the bed. 

“Chó,” Trung said reaching back toward her crib. 

“Oh, yes,” Delia said as she walked back, picked up the tattered stuffed dog and handed it to her. “How dare I forget Chó?” 

Delia laid down on her side of the bed and placed Trung beside her brother, who shuttered in his sleep at the thunder outside and kicked Patsy in the leg. She jolted awake and slowly peered down at Braxton who was clinging to her side to Trung who was pretending to be asleep beside Delia to Delia who was smiling guiltily at her. 

“How did we end up here, darling?” Patsy asked. 

Delia smirked at her. “I believe I forgot to bring a pen to our first Anatomy and Physiology lecture.” 

Patsy quietly laughed as she reached over their children to kiss her. 

“Braxton was scared by the storm, plus I didn’t want him to keep Nicole and Waverly up all night,” Delia told her. “And this naughty girl,” she said as she squeezed Trung’s arms, “didn’t like that you fell asleep on her.” 

“Sleep!” Trung called again as she smiled up at Patsy, who leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. 

“Yes, go to sleep,” Patsy told her. 

Her daughter nodded and closed her eyes. 

Patsy laid back down on her pillow and placed an arm around Braxton. She peered down at him for a moment before looking over at Delia. Delia peered back and smiled lovingly. 

“We should go to sleep too,” she stated. 

Patsy nodded in agreement. “Good night, Deels.” 

“Good night, Pats.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone has been reading and commenting. I have really enjoyed writing this. If anyone has prompts they'd like to see or would just like to freak out about these ships follow me on [tumblr. ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/reviewsbymarika)


End file.
